Adopted Into Evil
by AnastaziaLillian
Summary: In this unlikely story, Ganondorf takes up a position that he never would see himself in. Being a father. While raising and mentoring his homicidal and bloodthirsty, yet mischievous and clever daughter to practically become his mirror image, he learns that evil is not only about harm and crime, but the dangers and corruption that can come about being a father.
1. Chapter 1

So, this can be considered book/story one out of three, which revolves around the egocentric, narrsticic, and bloodthirsty child of Ganondorf. With the fact that she is being raised by him, he makes her the mirror image of himself. Encountering Cia, the Dark Sorceress, she becomes the main target of the duo's victim count. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters (except for Anastazia), plot line for The Legend of Zelda games...

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_(Ganondorf's P.O.V)_

_(Setting: A castle or mansion that Ganon owns on the line between Gerudo Desert and Hyrule Field.)_

_(Interpretation of Ganondorf: Hyrule Warriors redesign. Long red hair, warlord look, giant swords, amazingness.)_

"GAH! I HATE PEOPLE SOMETIMES!" I thought while pacing around my room. I had been attacked by my own army not that long ago, to which I killed most of them. Though, I had recieved a few gashes on my face. My reaction to this whole debactle was destroying everything in my room. Everything had been flipped upside down, thrown at the wall, or was just broken. Well, save for the large organ that I could play expertly. The window had been shattered with the razor-sharp pieces scattered around. I had already sliced open my hand and the blood had soaked through the fabric. "God my life is good!" I mean for being Ganondorf, King of Evil, Gerudo King of Thieves, Dark Lord, and anything in between, the mental disorders made you memorable for the crimes you caused. I ran my non-cut hand through my red-orange hair and smirked menacingly.

"Frequent attacks on the Hylian Government again, sir?" asked one of the minions who lived in the dungeons of the castle. I turned slowly with widened eyes and a face that read annoyance.

"Did I ask you to speak to me?!"

"N-no-"

I came up to the horrid looking creature and decapitated him. I picked up his head and threw it out the broken window. The minions body laid in a pool of blood and filth. I awaited the feeling of being fulfilled due to the murder.

"NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air and kicking the headless body out-of-the-way. When I got to the bottom floor, I immediately went to the over-sized window that surveyed Hyrule Field. I could tell that there was a storm due soon. Rain would drench the land in a never-ending stream of sadness, but then lightning would light up the sky as if the gods were releasing their fury on those who dare defy them. Their screams of terror and agony led some people to believe that it was thunder. As I stared at the lush green land, I realized what the reason was for why I was like this. Power. which meant allowing me to be obsessed with finding new ways on how to increase my power. Anyways, I walked around, hearing nothing but the sound of my boots echo across the empty room, and the sounds of the gods who had arrived.

"Sire, are you feeling alright?" another minion asked behind me.

"Does it look like I am feeling alright, Servant number 13?" I said with little enthusiasm.

"My lord, you are-"

I rolled my eyes and walked away from the servant, who I cared nothing about. I made my way out to the courtyard where all I did was stare at the fountain and how the drops of rain met with the water already in the pool. Was this my only joy in life? To watch water droplets all day? I couldn't live my life with being a murderer without reason, honestly. I need a meaning in life, something that keeps me wondering what the next day will bring. Pets were out of the question, plants were BEYOND out of the running, I mean who would want to take care of a plant? What would you do with a plant? Ask it questions like, _"Hey planty! What are you up to today?" _or _"Read any good books lately?"_ of course not! PLANTS DON'T READ BOOKS! Nor do they have anything to do with being a human or what ever I am. My only option was an apprentice or a second-in-command. Moving those thoughts to the side, I found myself looking up to the sky, the rain hitting my face, and asking the gods what 's the point in life for me.

"You know what? We shall go to Castle Town to find the meaning in life!" I announced as I got on my horse and began riding to the town, knocking down anyone in my path. The rain was blinding me, and due to that I ended up being thrown off of my horse onto the soggy grass of Hyrule Field. When I managed to get up, I looked at the horse, dead in the eyes. Once that stare match was over, I got back on the horse and dashed into the southern entrance of the town. Only to find that everyone gone. The night was upon us, yet the gods who roamed the sky and let down their anger in a water-like form, were still here. That fury had formed small streams in the streets, some being two or three inches deep. The rain must have caused everyone to flee to their homes or higher ground. Seeing the vacancy of the town made my lips curl into a twisted smile.

"PERFECT!" I growled as I got off of the horse and began walking through this place, making sure everyone knew that I was here and ran away. Along with trying to find the so-called, meaning in life. As I wandered about, I saw that there was drunks lying on the sides of the stone carved paths, asleep with a beer bottle in their hands. '_Pitiful_' I thought to myself. Drunks were a disgrace to human life in general. I hated people who were like that, actually I hated people in general. When I realized that nothing here had anything to do with my goal, I walked back to my horse.

I looked at my hand, which was the one that had the slice in it from one of the broken pieces of glass. The blood was gone but was replaced with water that had soaked through the fabric as well. I pulled the glove so it wasn't as loose. "Well, that was one big waste of-" my words came to a screaming halt when my eyes caught the glimpse of a horrifying sight. There was a girl around three or four-foot tall brushing her small hand along the horse's mane. The horse that was mine. She looked about five or six, but was unusually tall. Her skin was a light tan, though it was covered in bumps, bruises, and blood. The girls blonde and red hair ran down her neck and ended below her shoulder blades. Interestingly enough, the substance that was being released from it was not water. It was blood. She wore a tee-shirt and shorts, which symbolized that she must have been freezing, and her feet weren't covered with anything. I _almost_ felt bad for her, but I couldn't help but realize the obvious fact that, there was someone touching something that was mine! I tried to make myself look as frightening as possible, and trudged up to the girl.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TOUCHING MY HORSE!" I yelled outraged. Surprisingly, the girl didn't jump. She turned her anorexic-like body and her eyes did a slow scan of who had interrupted her. Then crossed her bruised arms.

"Hm, why do you care?" she asked with a tone that by the looks of her age, shouldn't be using, especially with me. "If you cared, then you would've taken this horse with you and not let him be alone."

I glared at her. I noticed that under her eyes were large purple circles, and I also saw that her eyes were amber, unusual for a Hylian, because Hylian people had blue-eyes rather amber. That was a trait similar to the Gerudo. I then took notice of her rounded ears. Okay, was this girl a real Hylian or not, because these signs point more to a Gerudo than someone from Hyrule. Changing back to reality, I stared down at the blonde and red-haired girl with devilish eyes. "Why aren't you hiding like everyone else, girl?" I exclaimed in her face.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You don't scare me. And where would I hide, especially in this condition while it's raining? Sure, I'm only five and I should be the best at hide-and-seek, but have you seen what I look like? Blood, bruises, cuts, everything!"

I looked her up and down. "Hm..big mouth and attitude for a...little girl like you." I responded coldly.

"You caused everyone to go away?"

"NO! The rain did, you tiny dumb blonde!"

The girl gasped and kicked my shin with her foot, which she was the one who got hurt, not me. I went to her level.

"Didn't hurt."

"I didn't intend for it to hurt! But, now my foot is in extreme pain!" she said hopping around holding her injured foot, causing me to laugh.

"You are quite the character, Missy, say-"

"MY NAME IS NOT MISSY! IT'S ANASTAZIA! Anastazia Lillian, so to say."

As soon as she said her name, my brain felt depleted of oxygen, causing me to become breathless. So what? She just said her name, no big deal it's just a name. But, it was the way she it. Voice full of attitude, sarcasm, and intimidation. "W-wait, did you say, Anastazia?" I said shakily while looking at her, my eyes transfixed on hers.

"Yes. Why would I tell you a fake name? I'm not some weirdo trying to be someone else."

"Well, changing the subject, Miss Anastazia, why are you here, and where are your parents, but more importantly, why are you covered in bruises and blood? You are wearing a sign that says, _Help, I've fallen and can't get up, I need Life Alert._"

She began to weakly wander around me, holding her left shoulder with a purple bruised hand and a clenched up face that showed her pain mentally and physically. "My parents were murdered when I was three, so I've been put in foster homes ever since. The last one I was in, did this to me. They beat me and left me to die. I'm here because I ran away. I should ask you the same thing about why you're here, Mr. Evil?"

"You are asking me, why I'm here?"

"LA DUHH!"

I laughed to myself. Surprising enough, this was the only time someone had said something that had made me laugh. "I'm here, because I'm trying to find the so called, meaning in life."

"Sounds, boring."

"Well, if you think that then, why don't you go home so I can carry out my goal without a girl like you getting in my way. I'll graciously take you home, if you'd-"

"OH HELL NAH! I AIN'T GOING BACK THERE! ALSO, WHY YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE WANT TO HELP ME!" She yelled holding her other hand in front of her face, which made me realize that this girl was seriously traumatized from that home.

There was an honest fact that I wanted to tell her. A secret that haunted me ever since that void formed in my chest. Though, if I told her the secret, she would deny everything and leave. The secret was the reason I wanted to help and save her. Now, because I couldn't tell her, I remained silent. Blinking rapidly and harnessed no expression on my face what-so-ever.

"No answer, huh? No threats, no murder? And you call yourself the Evil King, maybe you should change that. Though, if you were going to threaten me, and I wasn't in this condition, I would hold a knife to your neck, my face inches from yours, my amber eyes against yours. I would then tell you that I could kill you easily, even if I'm only five. I have seen things, said things, and been through things, no normal kindergarten age child should see, said, and go through. The blade would then slice your throat, your fiendish blood would pour from the gash on to my small hands. My lips would curl into a sadistic smirk as I watched you succumb to your horrific and gruesome gash caused by a girl who was centuries younger than you. Be warned, Ganondorf. Be warned." she then walked out of the town, leaving me in an overall confused state. I stood up again, and blinked rapidly, in an, '_I can't believe that just happened_' state.

"W-was I just threatened by my own-" I stopped my words and felt my heart begin to beat quicker. Those eyes, filled with a lust of bloodshed. No mercy at all. If I was to adopt her, and raise her like I would a child, along with the potential for her to become my apprentice...then I, no, WE could be unstoppable. The _Hyrule Enquirer _would publish stories about unsolved murders that were secretly caused by the duo, consisting of me and that small, intimidating girl with the blonde and red hair. I had to find, persuade, and make sure that she could form an emotional and secure attachments. Something she clearly never was able to do. Recalling her saying that she had been in three foster homes after her parents were murdered and the obscure number of wounds she had on her body. I needed to save her before she died from hypothermia, due to the frigid weather of November. Having that take over my entire mind, I got on my horse and rode out of Castle Town's southern exit.

I found her hobbling towards Hyrule Field and the Bridge of Eldin, how she managed to get there so quickly, I don't know. I could sense a presence out in the field that was not a good one. It was heading for Ana.

"ANASTAZIA!" I yelled as the horse and I rushed towards her. Ana ended up jumping to the side and falling. "Why are you walking to the bridge!?" I asked her.

"There's no point of living if no one loves you!" she responded through clenched teeth.

"Ana, you have to get out of here, there's a-"

"Okay, no. Just no. Stop trying to help me. I think I can take care of myself. So, if I want to end my life. I can and you shouldn't do anything about it, because you are Ganondorf. Someone who hates others especially children like me. So, get back on your horse and ride away."

What was this girl saying! She is bound to get killed by angering me or that _thing_ that is making its way over here. Either way, I needed this girl more than anything. She had something likable and overall frightening. But, I knew who she was already. That's why I became breathless when she told me her name. I heard stories about a small girl wandering around Hyrule for two years. No parents, no gaurdians, no one. Though, I guess she's going to hide those facts with one giant planned out lie.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." a deep and monsterous voice bellowed behind us. I turned to see King Bublin II, the leader of the Bublin race. He was known to eat people...including children like Anastazia. "The king and a girl who looks like she has no meat on her at all."

"Please." Ana said crossing her arms and rolling her amber eyes.

"Wow. Attitude for a small one."

I drew my swords quickly. I wanted this thing dead and gone. He happened to interupt a conversation that was bound to end in either one of us bleeding.

"Ooo, scary blades," Bublin mocked in a similar way my ex-apprentice would say,

"You know what? Eat dark magic bitch!" I shouted while plunging the violet covered swords into the monsters chest and ripping them out in a horrifying fashion. Almost black blood poured out of him as he died. I looked over at Ana, who looked satisfied. I glanced at the swords and wiped the filthy blood off of them with my cape.

" You didn't have to do that you know." She said with sass.

Ignoring her comment completely, I knelt to her level. Then, she backhanded my face with her bruised hand, which looked odd. It was as if it was smeared makeup due to the colors mixing together to make a worse color than the bruise.

"Okay, that stops now."

" Pssh, I can do what I want and you can't stop me."

I gritted my teeth, due to the sheer anger for this girl right now. I wanted to slap her across her face, but I knew that if I did, she would either die or go into a coma.

"Listen to me, Ana. You have a talent." I told her in an almost calm voice.

"How would you know? You literally just met me five minutes ago!"

"True, but in those five minutes, you appealed to me. I think you would be a great apprentice."

"FOR WHAT!" She exclaimed.

"Me, of course." I said with an increased amount of arrogance.

She laughed. "You. You want me to be your apprentice?"

"Yes. Sure, it's not something I would normally offer, but you have a hidden intimidation that is unexpected for your age. That is perfect you know."

"Should that be taken as a compliment, or an insult?"

I glared at her once again. "You are really getting on my nerves, girl." I growled.

She flashed me a vain smile. "Am I now?"

I stood up and grabbed my locks of head hair and pulled them in aggravation. "GAH!"

"You have problems."

"OH MY-"

"Don't shout!"

I was extremely mad now. How could this small girl at only five years old drive me to complete insanity, and she wasn't scared of me at all! "Shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Then, in an involuntary spasm, I backhanded her face. I heard a thud as her weak body fell to the ground.

"You deserved that." I said coldly.

She didn't move at all, just slow pain filled breaths. Blood seeped from a cut on her hairline and forehead, going into her eyes. Disgusted, I went back to my horse and left the girl to die due to her attitude with me. Although, I felt a strange emotion his my stomach. The feeling knitted into tight knots. _Guilt_. The horse suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, causing my body to fly in front of him and land on my back. The horse began freaking out and ran away to the dying girl.

"Dammit." I said under my breath. "Get back here!"

He jumped around Anastazia's unconscious body.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

He continued freaking out, leading me to believe that I had to save that despicable girl with the sassy attitude. Groaning and with no other choice, I trudged over to her and knelt to one knee. Her head was still bleeding, but I took notice of all the wounds on her body. They were gone.

"What the-" I realized what they were. Fake wounds created with makeup and fake blood. Though, I did see that she had a few real deep gashes on her arms, hands, and legs. Gashes worthy of bandages and medical treatment. I looked at the horse. "I have to help her, don't I?" I asked him.

Silence.

"I take that a yes? But, if I want her as my apprentice, I have to take care of her." Sighing with hidden hatred, I pried her off of the ground, which left a pool of blood where she was. Anastazia's head moved a bit and rested on my chest. She may have been a pain, but she was going to be useful. Anyways, I got back on the horse with the girl in my arms. My face holding a very sickened look. Watching the blood run down her face and her heavy breaths. The only reason why I offered this proposition for her was because she...she was my...daughter. My biological daughter. She was supposed to be with me already, but no, her birth mother gave her up for adoption without my permission. That bitch. All she thought about was herself.

When I got back to my home, I hopped off of my horse and carried Anastazia inside. As soon as I walked in, I was greeted by Koume and Kotake, or should I say, my mother. They were two Gerudo witches who raised me as their child. But, everyone else knew them as Twinrova. They were most notable on their brainwashing skills.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Kotake shrieked, she was known as the Sorceress of Ice while Koume was the Sorceress of Flame.

"I was going to say that, Kotake! You always-"

"Shut up, why do you have a girl in your arms?"

I looked at Ana and frowned. "Um..."

"That's _her_ isn't it?" Koume asked, implying that I had been missing my daughter for five years.

"Yes, it is."

"Are you sure? She doesn't look like you." Kotake added while observing Anastazia.

"She's half Gerudo and half Hylian. The Hylian genetics are her light skin and blonde hair. Though she looks more like she's a Gerudo, noted by her round ears and red streaks. If we could see her eyes then-"

"They are amber, mother." I said coldly while taking Ana into a large room upstairs that will later become hers once she wakes up.

"Ahem, but where are you taking her?" Kotake asked.

"To her room, duh. Gosh Kotake, you are so stupid sometimes." Koume retorted.

"OH, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"Ganondorf, you mustn't take that girl upstairs in that condition. She needs medical attention immediately." Kotake said while snatching Anastazia out of my arms. Her blood stained the gauntlets and gold-plated gloves that I wore.

"MOTHER!" I shouted in anger.

"Koume, follow me. 'Ve shall take care of this scrawny, bleeding, underweight girl instead." The two witches left, while I stood there having a shocked expression on my face.

"What the-"

"KOTAKE! HOW DARE YOU DROP THE POOR THING!" Koume's screams echoed throughout the castle. My only thought when she said that was '_SHIT'_

I raced over and found the two arguing while Ana's near lifeless body was lying on the ground.

"You were the one who gave her to me!" Kotake exclaimed.

"You were the one who said I was walking to slow."

"Mother?"

"That is our granddaughter for fucks sake and you dropped her!" Koume yelled.

"Mother."

"I'm sorry, but who was the one who decided it was best to scare me?"

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP! HOW COULD YOU DROP HER!" I shouted loudly while scooping up my daughter and furiously walked towards the castles infirmary. "How damn inconsiderate."

"Sorry, but it wasn't my fault, it was Koume's."

I turned around to see the two. I made a disgusted face and continued my pace. I then felt Anastazia's body shift a bit, symbolizing that she wasn't dead just asleep. I sighed sadly. _"Poor thing." _ I thought. I caused her to suffer. "If only you knew."

Suddenly, she was lifted into the air and landed in the arms of Koume. "Why don't you allow me yo take her." She giggled. Ana was squirming uncontrollably. This was most likely due to her discomfort and pulsing pain going through her body.

"Mother, I want you to run tests on her brain while she is in surgery. I want to know what kind of disorders she may have. Also, blood type and anything else you can get from her through surgery." I told Kotake while Koume walked into the infirmary section of the castle. "Just, don't kill her. Please."

" Yes, sire." She then followed her sister into the room where Ana would stay. I then was about to go to the window and observe the land, but I was stopped when I heard Kotake yell.

"Damn child! Stop crying!"

"Kotake, why don't you-"

Just then, a loud slap could be heard and I just grinned to myself. Kotake must have whacked Koume due to her stupidity.

"Well that worked." Koume exclaimed. Furrowing my eyebrows I trudged to where they were. I saw Ana out cold while the two sisters looked at her and laughed devilishly. A bright red hand print was on Anastazia's cheek. I pushed past them and made sure my daughter wasn't harmed anywhere else.

"Why did you slap her!?" I asked outraged while turning around.

"She did it!" Koume pointed to Kotake quickly.

"WHY!?"

"She wouldn't shut up. If you had to take care of toddlers, then you would know our pain."

I clenched my hands into fists. "That doesn't mean that you can just hit her! I think she's gone through enough abuse for one day."

"Oh Ganondorf," Kotake began, "you shouldn't be talking. You caused the pain that she is going through, not us."

Angered, I fled the room and made my way out to the courtyard. I sat on the stone steps and dragged my hands down my face. "Why! Why? WHY!?" I thought. Why did Nataliya give her up? This all can be led back to her and her choice to give up Anastazia for adoption. I was glad to have my own child back, even if she was broken and didn't know who I really was. But now, I had to train that girl to be my second-in-command or apprentice. I had a plan forming in my head of the future. Anastazia would help me accomplish my goal of conquering Hyrule and becoming King of this land. She would become like me. No matter how much pain and bloodloss she must go through. I laughed in a cruel dark tone while getting up and going back inside.

"Time is the only factor."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I really hoped you all enjoyed the beginning of a story I have loved writing/typing! I do like hearing what people have to say about my writing! Feel free to write a review! (P.S. Sorry if Ganondorf is a bit OOC, I'm trying to fix that...so just bare with me :P)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Anastazia P.O.V)

My eyes flashed open after a sudden surge of pain that ran up my spine. Although, when I pulled myself up, I realized that I wasn't in an orphanage or one of the foster homes I had been in. I could tell by the fact that the room that I was in was huge. The walls may have been stone, but there was heat. The bed I woke up in was comfort at its finest. There were a few large windows that over-looked Hyrule Field as well. I managed to get up, even through the extreme bodily pain. I had found that my arms, legs, feet, and hands were wrapped in white and blood-stained bandages. I then felt a rush of cold and pulled the comforter off of the bed and covered my body with it as I walked to the window. I sighed and felt a weird surge of guilt run through my body. I was guilty for many things. Though, the worst thing I did was make Ganondorf believe that I went through many abuse driven homes with fake wounds and fake blood. Though, now I was playing off of his disadvantages and weaknesses. My lips curled themselves into a sadistic smirk as I already knew my plan of working with him.

"Well, good afternoon, sunshine! Looks like you're awake finally." a deep voice said. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the door. There was a man with red-orange hair leaning in the doorway with crossed arms and a sly grin. "I was actually thinking you were dead due to you being asleep for so long, And by long, I mean two days."

"G-Ganon? Why are you here? Why am I here? Where am I? Two days?" This was the time where I could start making him believe I was helpless and needed guidance.

He chuckled.

"You're chuckling. Why are you doing that? Did I do something worth being chuckled at?" I said becoming paranoid.

Ganondorf walked over to me. "You are home now. There is no need to be freaking out, Anastazia."

"Wait, w-what?"

"You live here now."

"Cut this crap and tell me the truth, red hair man!"

"You live here with me now. I am now your adoptive father."

I looked him up and down. "YOU!? WANT A CHILD TO TAKE CARE OF? UNBELIEVABLE. You are the Great and Powerful Ganondorf. You don't want a little kid following you around like a puppy dog, which you would kill anyways. Am I right or am I right, also did you or did you not just gain something called kindness, because last time I checked, YOU HAD NO CLUE WHAT KINDNESS WAS!"

His lips curled into a grin. "Ana, I want you to become my apprentice. You probably didn't realize how much you can really threaten someone, even for a girl your age."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you left me in Castle Town and went for Hyrule Field, you told me, in indescribable detail, that you could murder me with minimal effort. I then thought that if you were to become my apprentice, then we could take over the world. Yet, you were quite weak, so after I unfortunatly backhanded you, I brought you back here and had my mother or mothers, take care of you. Though, during your surgery, I ordered them to do some tests on your brain to see what kind of disorders you had. Mental disorders meaning.

I scowled at him and turned my back to stare out at the field. "What kind of mental disorders?"

"Oh not many, just Bipolar, ADHD, ADD, megalomania, attachment disorder, depression, Antisocial personality disorder, and a slight case of anorexia."

I spun on my heels to face him. "Not many? I think that was what, eight? No wonder why my life has been hell. None of my caretakers would take me to a doctor or even think of having me tested for disorders."

"Ana, you aren't that different from me. You want people to suffer pain that they deserve. You want to cause death, you have a lust of bloodshed, and anger issues."

"So, you saved me because you and I are similar?"

He set a hand on my shoulder and knelt to my level. "Anastazia Lillian, there are secrets that I can't tell you because you wouldn't understand. Although, one day you will know and everything will be clear as day."

I looked at the ground and tightened the blanket around me. "Why didn't you kill me? You've had multiple chances."

"I don't know why I couldn't kill you. It was like the gods were preventing me to harm you, even though I really did want you to suffer."

"Thanks, dad! Love you too!" I said with extreme sarcasm and crossing my arms.

"You'll thank me for saving you one day. Maybe not tomorrow or the day after, but one day you will."

I looked out the window and saw a happy family walking across the field. The husband held his wife's hand as their two children laughed. I knew I was never GOING TO GET THAT. Ever. I clenched my fists in anger.

"I know your pain, Anastazia. For years I see families walking past here, smiling and laughing. How...SICKENING. So? What do I do, you may ask? One word, Ana. That word is _death_."

I turned to the evil king. "Death? You deal with the pain by death? My god how many times have you died?"

"You really have an attitude don't you?" he said.

"And, that serves any reasonable point how?"

"Reasonable or not, you shouldn't be old enough to have an attitude like that! I mean how did you acquire such attitude?"

I took a deep breath. "You see, I was never able to form a secure attachment with either of my parents, even as a baby. I actually began debating if my parents were my parents. Though, that thought started to become reality when I was three. My parents said they would be back in 5 minutes. They were wrong. I sat in front of the door waiting for them to walk in. After realizing that they haven't been home for an hour, I walked out of my home to find my parents in a pool of their own blood. Beaten and savaged. Sickening. Since then, I had been put in foster homes." I lied, but the murdered parents part was true. I continued on, and quickly noticed that Ganon's face didn't seem interested in what I had to say.

When I finished my monologue, I looked at Ganondorf. Who was just staring at me with a blank expression and wide eyes. I waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing. Angered, I slapped his forehead.

"Whoa what just happened?!" He said.

"Oh, nothing. JUST EXPLAINING HOW MY LIFE IS HELL!"

"You did?"

I rolled my eyes and crawled back into the bed.

"You do realize that I am grateful that you took me in right? Sure I may not show it, but that's because due to not having one person in my life that actually cares about my health, comfort, or will risk their life to save mine, I have lost all power to truly show my emotions."

"So what you're saying is that you are glad someone saved your life, took you in, and you don't mind if it is the very person who murdered your parents?"

"No I-wait, WHAT!?" I exclaimed in realization on what he had just revealed.

"Oh god, I did not just say that." he said while holding his head and wandering around the room in a staggered path.

"YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS!?" I yelled.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Does it truly matter?"

"Uh...yes it does. If you did, then you -"I stopped when I realized that I really wasn't being cared for by my ACTUAL parents too. Why would a couple leave a 3 year old in a house without someone to watch it? Its irresponsible. That's what it was! Ganondorf, a man of pure hatred most likely the offspring of hell and death itself, was the person who caused all of this.

"You, were the one who caused this! You were the one who made my life hell! And now, you adopt me? W-what kind of sick and twisted person would do that?!" I yelled in disgust and anger.

"Me, that's who. Now, I have to leave."

"Huh?"

"So, you're going to leave me here. In this giant castle. Alone? For the goddesses knows how long?"

"Yep, but don't worry, I will be back."

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I honestly hated being left alone. Yes, I was abandoned and roamed around at only four years old, but I needed someone to rely on now. "Of course you'll be back. I know it. You can do anything you want and no one can stop you. I mean, do you not know who you are?"

"Oh, Ana. Everyone knows who I am."

I lifted my head slightly, my neck still sore from whatever happened to me while I was in a semi-coma. "Then who are you?"

"Ganondorf." He said while looking at his shoes.

"Ahem, what?" I got up and out of the bed once again and walked up to the man who would take care of me. I pointed my finger in his face and gave him a look of extreme seriousness. I couldn't wait to be taller so I could really tell him off.

"King of Evil."

"NO! You are the Great and Powerful Ganondorf!" I exclaimed while outstretching my arms, which had hurt a bit.

"Anastazia, I already know that. So, why don't you go eat, so you can get rid of your possible anorexia."

I scoffed. "The food here isn't laced with poison, is it?"

He set his hand on his heart, obviously offended. "Oh, that's harsh, Ana. You think that I would poison the food here?"

"YES! And I say again, DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE!?"

He didn't respond. All he did was leave in a hurry.

"Okay? I win?" then I heard a crashing sound and a yelp. My eyes widened and I dashed out of the room and walked to the beginning of the steps. "Ganon!" I exclaimed as I rushed down the stone stairs to see him on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Owww." he managed to saw with his face on the ground.

"You okay?!" I asked, seemingly concerned.

"The Great and Powerful Ganondorf can do anything! But, run down stairs."

"You are an idiot." I said while a smile began weaving its way onto my face.

He lifted his head, to which had revealed a pool of blood coming from both his nose and a gash on his forehead. "Hey, Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't run down the stairs, alright?" Ganon then got up and wiped the blood from his head. I snickered a bit from his reaction to all the blood on his face. He glared at me. "Shut up, Anastazia."

I smiled from him telling me to shut up. That had actually been the first time I smiled to an insult. "No concussion, right?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think so. I landed face first. Now, I really have to go. You will be fine while I'm gone, right?"

I crossed my arms and hung my shoulders, then remained silent. Darting my eyes left and right with a sense of discomfort and worry. I put a lock of red hair behind my ear, which symbolized nervousness.

"I take that as a no? Well, too bad, my dear. I'm leaving and you can't do anything about it!" He said as he picked me up in his arms and nearly crushed me due to his hug. "OW!" I exclaimed. He set me down and grinned. "Don't do that again!"

He said nothing after that. My jaw dropped as he literally walked away from me and disappeared out the courtyard door.

"W-was I j-just left AGAIN?!" I said to myself in disbelief. Shaking my head, I began to wander around the mansion-like place I could now officially call _home_. The pain in my legs and arms was finally going away, but the back pain was still too much. I either had to lay down, or drown my pain in pain killers so I basically go into a medically induced coma. Anyways, I glanced back up the stairs and then the various rooms on the bottom floor. "Ughh! Too much work!" I complained as I stared at the top floor and the steps. I did decide on finding somewhere to lay down.

Once I found a giant sofa in a room that was ginormous, I landed face first into the fabric. The texture was soft and the overall comfort level was perfect. I sat up and realized that my feet were no where near the ground due to my small size. I took off the crimson dyed bandages that were wrapped around my arms and legs, which revealed the healing bruises and cuts that I had received earlier yesterday. Just looking at them sent chills around my already shivering body. The color of the bruises were a sickening mix of greens and purples. Dried blood stuck to the fine hairs on both arms and legs.

"Why is being me so painful!" I started to flick the crusty blood off. The bandages on my hands remained by choice. I peeked at my gauze-covered palm and saw that I had multiple cuts on it. Both, actually. I could feel tears begin to pool around the bottoms of my eyes. "How could he care for me?" I was saying as I examined my hand. Front and back. "I mean, I'm not special. Why me?" The pain in my back was searing now. "Well, time to drown my sorrows in painkillers!" I groaned while rolling my eyes. Though, I wasn't able to get up. Damn. I set my head on the arm rest and stared at the wall. I pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and covered my freezing body. I sighed and kept my eyes on the stone wall. "How ya doing wall? My day just started! And now, I'm on the couch, wincing in pain from my back. Alone. No one here but me and you, wall."

No answer.

"Thanks for your input, Mr. Wall. You can just watch me sleep. Thanks, wall!" I yawned and my eyes began to slowly close. ****Time after Time*****

Now, a normal father would have kindly left his child to sleep during a nap or carry them to bed. But, Ganondorf wasn't a _normal_ father, nor was he my father. Instead, I was awakened by being jabbed in the side repeatedly.

"GET UP!" He yelled.

"Leave me alone."

"No! Get up, Anastazia, or-"

I lifted my head weakly and blinked slowly, which had symbolized my half-asleepness. "Or what? You'll continue poking my bruised side?"

"No, I'll cut your hair."

My eyes widened and I got up immediately, which caused me to cry out in pain from the sudden movement. I gripped my hair and held onto it as if my life depended on it. "You will not touch my hair! If you do, then I will for sure slice your throat!"

He gave me a slight smirk and shook his head. "You know, I wouldn't cut your hair."

"Then why did you say that you would!"

"Got you up, didn't it?"

I glared at him. "I hate you."

"Sticks and stones, sweetheart, sticks and stones."

I made a disgusted face and set a hand on my back. "Just get me some painkillers."

"For what?"

I slapped his forehead. "MY BACK! ALONG WITH MY BRUSIED SIDE THAT YOU DECIDED TO POKE!"

He stood up and looked down upon me. "No need to yell you know, Anastazia. Now, follow me."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to learn how to be my apprentice."

"Say what now?"

He grabbed my wrist and began dragging me outside to the courtyard. "You will learn how to be feared, learn to control your anger, and release your anger on not me but the innocents." he was saying as I was trying to pry his large hand off of my wrist.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Once we were out of the castle and in the courtyard, he literally threw me on to the ground. "What are you going to teach me?" I managed to get to my knees, but I held my shoulder from where I landed.

Ganondorf towered above as he walked over to me. He smirked and crossed his arms. "How to properly battle someone and not die, ride horses and not fall off, threaten people until they give into anything, and lastly master magical properties."

"How long will that take!"

"Uh...you you have this and this then you divide by 16 and then times that by two and the total is, about 15 years."

My jaw dropped. "Fif-fift-fifteen years?! That's a long time."

"Duh! We will begin with horses. You will learn how to properly ride horses and then battle someone who also has a horse (foreshadowing!) and not die. Mainly, this is learning how to not die, Anastazia."

"Great." I said softly yet sarcastically.

He helped me up and looked at me with cold eyes. "Listen to me, Ana. I know that you can become someone who is feared. That is by the fact that you can basically look someone in the eye and give them an emotionless description f their impending death. You can use your mental disorders to your advantage for this, Anastazia. Now, are you with me or not? If not then I can kill you right-"

"Save your breath, Ganon. I want to become someone like you. Feared, known, and free. Free to do anything."

I saw the corners of his lips curl into a cruel and twisted smile at my words. It was as if he had already imagined this and me saying the words were his dream come true.

"Excellent. Just think, Ana. Fifteen years from now, you'll be 20 and a murderer. Come along, we begin today." He held out his hand and I took it. My eyes looked up at him, full of worry and anxiousness. He gave me a reassuring glance. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Well, not intentionally."

"You sure? I've made a promise like that with my previous caregivers, yeah, two weeks later I'm making the same promise with someone else." I added while continuing on digging deeper and deeper into the lie.

"Do you really think I would break a promise?" he asked with a sense of mocking in his voice.

I thought about it. He always swears revenge on anyone and those people do receive the pain he basically promised. Maybe this guy really was telling the truth. "N-no?"

"Then, why don't we begin in the morning instead. It's already night, and you look awful."

"Thanks, love you too."

"What? It's true. Sorry that the people in the infirmary did a REALLY bad job at trying to save you. I'm going to kill them later. Due to that, I want you to be in your bed resting and not moving at all. You understand?"

"Really? You are telling me...WHAT TO DO?!" I exclaimed and letting go of his hand.

"Yes. I am superior to you. So, you listen to me, okay?"

I swallowed hard and my body began to tremble. It was the way he said those words. The lifelessness, the hidden cruelty, everything. Made me think on if I really wanted to be with this guy for 15 years.

"Ana? What's wrong?" he asked.

Noticing that he saw my shakiness, I quickly moved those thoughts away from my brain and focused on him. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

I nodded and darted my eyes towards the ground. My legs were dying. I sat on the steps and rubbed my ankles due to the pain. "I can barely walk, okay? Now, will you just leave me so I can deal with my pain?"

Suddenly, I felt drops of water hit my forehead. I looked at the sky and saw that clouds covered the sky. Clouds that were full of rain. I didn't care if I got drenched, I couldn't walk. I knew already that Ganondorf would try to help, but this time he couldn't help. I pushed my hair back and sighed. The large shadow of Ganon walked closer to me.

"Ana, you can't stay out here. You'll freeze."

"I'm staying out here. No matter what you say." I protested without looking at him.

"Well, at least go under the roof. Please, I don't want to see a five year old girl frozen to the steps of the courtyard. How would I explain that to the presses?"

I grinned a little at his joke. "I'll be fine. Just leave me with my pain."

He left without another word. Once he was gone, I managed to move myself to be under cover. I watched as the rain fell to the ground, running in streams down the steps. The frigid air brushed against my shoulders and surrounded me like a hug. I closed my eyes and felt the sharp and dull pains surge through my wounded body.

"Soon," I said to myself. "soon, I will be able to become someone fears. Someone people will tell their children about, and not in the good way. I just have to wait." I carefully pulled my knees to my chest and fell to the ground on my side. The cement briefly hitting my head. I began shivering and asking myself why I didn't bring a blanket. Oh right, I didn't walk out here, I was dragged. Damn Ganon and his physical ways of moving people.

"Ana?" Ganondorf's voice said. I turned my head up to see him, then back again.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly while shifting the position of my shoulder.

"You honestly can't stay out here, especially when you are practically sick."

"Don't try to help me, Ganon. I think that I can-" before I could finish my sentence, I was thrown over his shoulder. "HEY!"

"You are going inside no matter what. Even if I have to drag you by your hair while kicking and screaming. Though, this is the only way that doesn't put you through more pain."

"PUT ME DOWN!" I exclaimed. "I hate being restrained!"

He laughed while walking through the castle and up to my room, although he stalled a bit, purposely causing me more torture of being unable to move. "You are quite possibly my favorite person."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I yelled as he set my broken and abuse-stricken body on my bed. I glared at him angrily and grimaced. "How dare you throw me over your shoulder and bring me up here!"

"Because I didn't want to watch you die of pneumonia. So, someone might say, _I saved your life_, AGAIN!"

"Can you leave me alone, now?"

"As long as you promise that you will go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and pouted. "Whhhhyyyyy!?" I pushed my bottom lip out and hung my head.

He chuckled and sat on the bed next to me. "Don't give me that face. Ever. I hate when people do that. Now, I need you to sleep."

I sighed and set my head on his arm, to which I glanced up at him and smiled.

"What am I? A PILLOW!" He shouted in astonishment. I nestled against him and for the first time in my life, I felt safe.

"Well, you are now, so shut up."

"D-did you just tell me to shut up?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes I did. Deal with it."

"Ganondorf is not a pillow." he mumbled angrily.

I smiled to myself. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

I sat up, crossed my arms and smirked. "Hm. You shouldn't test me, Mr. Evil King. You know what I can do if you threaten or at least TRY to murder me. Sliced neck, blood on hands, and those both equal to your horrendous and satisfying death."

"You are a devil in human form, Anastazia. Only five years old and giving the most powerful and darkest person in the world death threats and not even be phased or scared of what may come to you."

"Is that the only thing you see me as?" I asked, picking at my nails and not looking at him. "A devil in human form? Nothing more?"

"Ana, just sleep. I'm serious."

I tilted my head and sighed. "That didn't answer my question."

He seemed to be getting angrier and angrier at the fact that I really didn't want to sleep. How hilarious. I just gave him a huge grin that had a sense of arrogance along with wispy threads of being vain.

"Anastazia. Do you want to die?" He said calmly. "If you don't rest, THEN YOU WILL!"

"Oh, and why would _I_ of all people die?"

"Cut the conceitedness. You are extremely weak right now. You may not show it physically, but defiantly on the inside. You'll give out any minute if you don't sleep."

"Wow, you are really good at this, aren't you!" I said in a playful like manner.

"Seriously. Sleep. Now."

I laughed to myself. Suddenly, my chest became tight, as if someone had their hands clasped around my lungs and making me unable to breath. I lost all the feeling in my hands. My eye sight was beginning to get fuzzy as I was starting to freak out. I couldn't speak as well.

"Ana? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. My head became extremely heavy and I fell back into the pillows. My eyes fixed on the ceiling as everything in my head was taking over. Though, that was the last thing I heard before I passed out. Every feeling in my body becoming numb.

"How dare you not take care of her, sire!" I heard a female voice yell near me. "She nearly died!"

"B-but, she w-was b-better!" The nurse was talking to Ganondorf. I looked over and saw him standing right next to me.

"You disgust me. How could you not take in consideration of her well-being and her stubbornness! She was meant to stay here for much longer. But, no. You just had to come in here and take her out of the Infirmary, then expect her to start training?! What kind of father are you?"

"I-"

"A fathers first and number one priority is his child. Start being a real one, or that girl is not going to make it to her 6th birthday." another said.

Ganon went silent and then the door slammed shut. I outstretched my hand and grabbed his.

"What happened to me?" I asked weakly. He peered down at me and frowned.

"You blacked out. It was-"

"I need to get out of here. NOW!" I exclaimed. "I can't stand places like this."

"Ana, you just woke up from enduring endless hours of sleep and treatments, and now you want to start training?" He asked while sitting down next to me. Why was he so concerned about me? I'm a child!

I let go of his hand and smacked his face. "YES! I don't enjoy being limited to only one room and staying in this bed with needles stuck in my arms."

"No." He said plainly.

"W-wait, d-did you say no? DID YOU JUST SAY NO, TO ME!"

Ganondorf nodded proudly. "Yep. You aren't leaving."

"WHY!"

"Because, I said so. And since I am superior to you, you listen to me. No matter what the situation is." He told me, while leaning in close to my face. Most likely to get the point through my unusually thick head. "Do you understand me, Anastazia?"

I sighed in a defeatist way. "Yes."

"You do know I'm kidding right?"

I smacked his face again. "WHAT!?"

He glared at me and held the spot where I had hit him. "Okay, stop that now. And yes, I'm kidding. I'm not going to let you stay here."

"Evil daddy say what?" I said crossing my arms.

"I own this place, I can do what I want. They can't tell me what I can or can't do. So, carefully take those IV needles out of your arms and follow me."

I, stupidly, _tore_ off the tubes that went with the needles right out of my arms. I cried out in pain. Ganondorf just raised his eyebrows at me and laughed to himself. "Idiot."

"Thanks, DAD!"

"Why did you do that!? You were supposed to _carefully_ take out the needles, not tear them out like wrapping paper!"

I looked at the ceiling and breathed heavily, trying to numb the pain. Though it was useless. Too much pain. "Oh, god. Why did I do that!?"

"Because, you want to get out of here?"

"Shut up, Ganondorf. Just shut up."

"Oh Ana, didn't you just hear me? NO one tells me what to do."

I clenched my hand into a fist and got up. My vision a bit fuzzy but I was able to walk. "Okay, where do we begin?" I asked with an shaky smile. A smile full of hidden pain that I would rather not show at all.

"You sure you want to begin your training now? You don't look up to it."

"I'm fine." I told him while gripping the blanket on the bed. It was a way to deal with pain. I had learned it from various experiences in my life. Holding on to something tightly makes all the pain to the hand rather every where. "Don't worry about me."

"Okay, what ever you say."

"SIRE! WHY ARE YOU TAKING THE GIRL OUT OF THE ROOM!" The shrieking voice of the nurse said as soon as Ganon had opened the door. He closed it immediately. His face held a stricken expression as he leaned against the door in a troubled fashion.

"Well, we aren't going out that way." He said fearfully.

"Lemme guess, nurse has you on a tight leash? Meaning she's watching you closely?" I said with a slight smirk.

He nodded with wide eyes. "Yeah. Though, I have an idea."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Oh lord now what?"

"Transportation."

"What?"

We suddenly appeared in the courtyard, staring out at the field. The steps and stone pavilion were coated in a blanket of fresh white snow. The fountain was frozen solid. The sky was a grayish color with clouds that blended in. Each little speck of snow fell to the ground in an elegant fashion and bonded with the others. I didn't care for the chilly air, by now I was used to it. When I wandered around Hyrule alone, I often ran into snowstorms and blizzards. The inhabitants of the land would look at me when I walked into a place wearing nothing but shorts and a jacket. I would just smile and buy what I wanted. I crouched down and ran my fingers through the freshly fallen snow on the ground. Packed in a small hill and slush underneath. My fingertips becoming cold. Suddenly I was hit by something of the similar temperature on the side of my head. I looked at Ganon, who was casually had his hands behind his back along with rocking on his heels. "YOU!"

"Me? I did nothing. How dare you blame me for something I clearly didn't do."

"I didn't accuse you of anything yet. So, why did you throw snow at my head?" I said getting up and walking closer to where he was. Then, I was hit once again with a snowball. "Okay. What was that for?"

"First lesson, Anastazia. _Expect the unexpected_. You were supposed to block that without even knowing it was coming."

"Really?" I asked while glaring at him.

"Yes. You wanted to start your training today, and luckily it's snowing so I can do this." He said while throwing a huge mound of snow on top of my head.

"WHY!" I yelled.

"Because I can, sweetheart. It's my job to do what I want. And maybe I felt like putting snow on your head, oh look! It happened."

"Y-you-you're d-des-despicable." I stuttered through chattering teeth due to the sudden surge of frigid cold running through my body.

"You cold?"

"N-no." I lied. I was freezing. I shouldn't have left my cloak in my room. Well, it was actually his, so I technically stole it. I crossed my arms trying to make myself feel warm. No use.

"Well, if you aren't cold. Then try dodging or blocking anything I may possibly throw at you."

"I-is there a s-second c-choice?"

"Ah, no." Ganon then started to send lightning fast projectiles at me. Now, being only five and a weak, cold, and unstable body, I was awful. Getting whacked in the face by snowballs that I swear had rocks inside. I had fallen down the stone stones multiple times, most likely injuring every bone in my body that hadn't been hurt before. Some places where I landed, the snow became a very light pink from absorbing any blood that decided to be expelled from where I had been repeatedly hurt.

This went on for hours. My entire body was numb. Hair soaked in an ice cold water. Clothes drenched. My fingers were turning an unnatural shade of blue and I could barely stand. I set my hand on my side and hunched over.

"C-can't we be d-done now? Please?" I managed to say in between breaths. Ganondorf walked over to me. I just saw his shoes really.

"Are really asking to stop this?"

"YES! I c-can't go on l-like this. I-I'm cold!"

"You never mentioned it before, Anastazia."

I fell to my knees and looked up at him. "I didn't want to disappoint you. Like I've done with my other caregivers. If I disappointed you, then you would throw me out like everyone else."

He chuckled. "You really think I would do that? Especially to a girl with your spunk?"

"Yes. Everyone else did." I said coldly.

"Ana, look at me. I'm not everyone else. I'm basically your worst nightmare. So, I'm worse than the others."

"And that's supposed to make me feel any better?"

"N-no, but I said it, so it sounds cool."

I managed to smile, but it hurt to move any part of my body. "Nice to know. I'm leaving now." I started to walk away from the crazy man who thinks that throwing snowballs would be considered a training method.

"And where do you think you are going?"

I had my back turned to him. "Where do you think?"

"Switzerland?"

Angered, I spun to face him. "NO! I'm cold so I'm going inside! Do I have to draw a picture!?"

"Ana. Calm down." "NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I yelled while using my arms for gestures. I then slammed my fist down in to a pile of snow. Though, instead of my hand going right through it, the snow created a huge wave and it had actually hit Ganon. I was breathing heavily, yet the breaths were full of panic and fear. "Oh god. What have I done!"

I then saw that Ganondorf was walking up to me, sporting an infuriated face. I darted my eyes to him while sinking back awaiting a long lecture. "Ana," He said coldly.

"I-I didn't m-mean-"

"Stop worrying. What you did shows that you can use your anger to your advantage. That is what we work on first for you."

"What about the-" just as I said that, I felt every inch of chilliness surge through my body and freeze anything inside. Well, not literally. I had actually fallen face first into a pile of snow. I heard Ganon laugh in his dark and somewhat cruel humor tone.

"You kind of fell." He said walking up to where I was.

"No shit Sherlock, where did you figure that one out?" I responded in a muffled tone.

"Okay, come on. Get up, Anastazia."

"I'm frozen to the ground."

"No you're not." He replied while chuckling.

"I can't move, stupid!"

"You don't need to be mean about it, you know."

"Help me. NOW!"

I was then being pried off of the ground. I felt pieces of my skin be teared away and stay on the icy stones. I set a near frostbitten hand to my face and whimpered. The cold against the open wound made a very unpleasant stinging feeling. Ganondorf set his cloak around my bright red shoulders that had no feeling in them. He picked me up in his arms and carried my pre-hypothermic body inside.

"It's cold." I managed to say.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Though, soon you will be able to carry yourself inside when it's cold. And not have me do this."

"P-please, I-I'm only w-what 35 pounds? T-thanks to m-my a-anorexia?"

He set me down on a couch in one of the many rooms in the castle then stared at me, made a face and walked away. I threw my hands up in the air in disbelief that he just did that.

"HEY!" I exclaimed. "Why are you walking away!"

"God! I was coming back, geez! You are so needy! If I were you, I would defiantly fix that if you want to keep your place here."

"Oh, is that the rule? Don't be needy?" I put my hands on my sides while shakily getting to my feet. Ganondorf stood about 50 feet away from me. Even with his seven foot six height I could still stare into his eyes and frighten him. He crossed his arms and smirked slightly.

"Neediness is an ingredient of failure, Ana. I can already tell you aren't one who wants to fail, am I correct?"

I nodded. "I'm not a failure. I think that everything I went through made me realize that I'm a strong person. Sure, I'm only five, but still."

"Hurry up and regain your warmth. Along with getting some real clothes. We aren't finished with training just yet."

"Huh?" Though, he ignored my response and leaned against the wall. His back facing me. This was it. My plan was finally in action. Although, the hard part was...I had to convince the most evil man in the world to really care for me. Then, once that happens. I make my move and kill him! I smirked in great malice whilest giggling on the inside. Eyes flooded with the hidden desires of bloodshed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Semi-Flashback, Anastazia's P.O.V)

(Setting: Ganondorf's Castle)

(Anastazia's Age: 14)

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted as I plunged my sword into the chest into a Darknut prototype as a training dummy Ganondorf programmed for me while he was gone, which was often. He was always gone. Which meant that I was always alone. That started when I turned 10, he just started leaving me alone in the castle for undisclosed amounts of time ranging from a day to about two weeks. Though now, it's been about a month since I've seen him. My only comfort was Koume and Kotake. Each night I would wait by the door, awaiting Ganon to come back so I could be the first one to greet him. But, I've gotten to the point where I'm doubting that he's ever going to come back. Thinking of that, I could feel my sadness and worry sweep over me and cause tears to rundown my eyes. I threw the sword so it stuck into the wall and ran inside. I instantly fell into the couch in the huge sitting room and cried into the fabric.

"Anastazia?" Koume's voice said.

"What's wrong?" Kotake asked. The two sat down next to me. One of them was tousling my bright scarlet hair, which I had changed permanently. Blonde didn't suit me.

"I-I m-miss my f-father." I cried. I was now comfortable with saying Ganondorf was my _father_. Though, no one knew how much I wanted him as my true dad. I belonged to someone else who was dead. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Koume? Don't you know?"

"No. No, I don't. I hate to see you like this, sweetheart. I'm sorry we can't do anything."

I turned to my side and faced the back of the couch. "I need him. I-I love him." I said silently.

"You what?!" Kotake exclaimed loudly.

"Didn't you hear me, grandmother? I LOVE GANONDORF! He's the only person in my life who takes care of me, and now he's probably dead and you don't even care." I shouted. I cried harder, drenching my face in hot tears. I couldn't stand being down here only to face more disappointment. So, I pulled myself up to my room and crawled into the bed, fully clothed and with my shoes still on. I covered myself with the down comforter and slowly drifted off to sleep. Thinking nothing more than sadness,

I didn't realize it until now, but I had actually been concealed in my room for a week. No food, no water, only sleep. Koume and Kotake would offer to make things and they would clean my room, but I would always deny the offer. The only thing I wanted was for Ganondorf to come back. He has been gone for far too long. Sometimes I wouldn't sleep, I would just sit in the window sil with the comforter wrapped around me, watching the field and sunset or sunrise.

"ANASTAZIA!" Kotakes voice shouted. I groaned and opened the doors. The blanket still on me, I walked downstairs to not even see Kotake or Koume. Just a large oversized head of red hair. I immediately felt my heart skip a beat or two. Without any warnings, I ran and threw my arms around his neck in a large burst of emotion.

"Holy shit." he said suddenly. I had my face buried in his shoulder due to my sheer happiness of seeing my father back. "Ana?"

"Why were you gone for so long!?" I asked in a muffled tone.

"I had some pent up anger that-" he stopped his words and I then knew why. Though, before I could really indicate it, he shoved me off of him and I fell to the ground. Hitting my shoulder and dislocating it.

"OW!" I exclaimed with watery eyes and clutching the now sore spot. I looked up at him and saw his face go from semi-calm to full on _Ganondorf_. When he was like that, I knew something truly was angering him to the point of insanity and he would forget any emotional relationships that we had. I always kept my distance from him when he was like this. I ran away most of the time, other times I would hide. But now, I couldn't move. I couldn't stand up. I then felt him step on my leg, crushing the already brittle bones under his heavy boot. I held my breath and bit my tounge so I wouldn't scream in pain. He looked down upon me, eyes narrowed in devilishness that he always had. Ganondorf reached down and clasped his metal plated gloved hand over my wrist then set his other hand on the back on my neck, sending extreme chills everywhere. I felt the tears in my eyes inch their way out and down my cheek. He was behind me so he couldn't see that I was crying. Why was he so mad at me? What did I do?

"Daddy!" I cried when he threw me to the pavement in the courtyard. "Why!?"

"I am not your 'daddy'." He told me coldly. The weather was awful. Rain drenched our hair in a matter of minutes. It was made worse by him kicking me into a large puddle of watter, causing extreme pain.

"Stop this now, Ganondorf!" Koume's voice exclaimed from inside. My eyes darted towards where she was and I saw both Kotake and Koume holding each other as they watched their son attempting to kill their only grandchild. "Don't you realize who she truly is!?"

"You have no right to tell me what to do, witches." He said turning to them. "Angering me will for surly be the last thing you will do. Mark my words."

I tried to scoot my way to safety when he was yelling at the two, but that didn't work. I felt his hand wrap around my red hair and he began dragging farther out into the field.

"What did I do to you!?" I asked while panicking.

"YOU HAVE BEEN IN MY LIFE WAY TO LONG. YOU NEED TO GO." Ganon shouted as he once more threw me down. Even through the rain, I began to sweat. My pulse racing. Tears mixed with the water already on my face. I had no sword to protect me. I was for surly going to die.

"B-but, you said that I made your life worth living!" I said in between pain filled breaths.

"You know what? I never liked you. EVER! Your adoptive parents were imbisiles who raised an idiotic daughter. You are nothing more than a pathetic insect to me. A pawn to play around with. Toying with your emotions to see how long it will take until you-"

"YOU'RE WRONG! You-you loved me! You said you would do anything for me! Why are you really trying to do!? Is this all a test that I-"

Ganondorf then slapped me across the face like he had done multiple times, but this time it hurt much more. "Shut up! I don't need your input. You have been a pain in my neck for years and now, you will pay for that!"

"Stop acting like this! You were and are still the only person I really care for! I hate seeing you like this!" I said getting up shakily and attacking him with another hug. I had my head pressed against his chest and my arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "Just stop! I-"

"GET OFF ME! Do you not know who I am?!" I was pushed away from him and I quickly saw him draw his swords, which led me to believe that this really was it. I'm dead. I am going to die.

"GANONDORF!" Kotake screamed. "DON'T KILL HER! SHE'S NOT CIA! LOOK AT HER! REALLY LOOK AT HER!"

Ganondorf's eyes locked on to my face and I instantly saw them soften a bit. The steel melted away and the apparent hatred turned to near-forgivness. "Ana," he whispered quietly while helping me up and into his arms once again. I put my head on his shoulder and cried silently. My hands buried in his long scarlet hair that was still soaked. "I-I'm so sorry."

"As long as you don't-" My words halted when I began to realize that this wasn't a hug, this was a set up for him to break every bone in my body with pure strength that he possessed. "STOP! You're crushing me!"

"That was my intention, Ana."

"Let me go!" I cried while still holding onto his hair. He grabbed one of my arms and flipped me onto my back.

"GANONDORF! Look at what you are hurting! That's not Cia! THAT IS YOUR DAUGHTER! You can't kill her!" Koume and Kotake's combined form, Twinrova, shouted, while stepping in front of me holding her arms out proteting my injured body.

Ganon went up to Twinrova and knocked her out with a single backhanded slap to get to me. She fell to the ground with a thud. I really couldn't stop crying now, and for the first time in my life, _I was scared._

"Why Ganon? Why are you trying to kill me! What did I ever do to you? I-I love you! Why can't you just listen to that!"

He chuckled darkly and towered above me, swords in hand. Rain dripped off of the blades. Eyes glazed over with hatred for me. A smirk of pure evil made it's way onto his face. "I do not love you." he told me while bending down to hold my face in his cold hands. "You are worthess. A mere shadow in my greatness, weighing me down to surfit your every need."

"NO! I'M-"

"You will me much more useful in death, Anastazia. Even if you are my own flesh and blood, you are no use to me."

"Wait, what!?" I looked up at him in realization on what he just said, but that was a mistake. He clenched his teeth and raised the sword, only to bring it down quickly. Right on my face. I felt the blade slice through the skin from the top of my forehead and through my left eye. I fell to the ground, blood spewing from the fresh and open wound. It formed a small pool where I was. I couldn't see or walk.

"F-father? W-why?" I thought as I looked up at him weakly with my one good eye. He stood above me breathing heavily. Though, the breaths were not of anger, they were breaths of worry. Once his eyes met mine, he gasped and stepped back, only to quickly run away, leaving me in a pool of blood and freezing water.

"ANA!" Twinrova exclaimed. She turned me over and held my body in her arms, brushing locks of blood and rain soaked hair out of my face. She was panicking. "H-how could he!?"

I groaned in pain. Unable to cry anymore.

"Sshh, you'll be alright. Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore than he already has. I promise."

That was the last thing I heard before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

I laid in my bed reading with my one good eye. It had been about six months since the 'incident', and I still had bandages on the left side of my face. My hair was restricted to the right side so I didn't have any straglers in the wound. Koume and Kotake took care of me the while time. They didn't even grant Ganondorf access to my room due to the fear of him possibly hurting me further. I didn't blame them. I was still scared of him. I would always wake up in the middle of the night to find myself even more afraid of him than I was before. I knew how much he wanted to make sure I was okay, but lately he gave up on that opportunity and hasn't been heard from for about two months. I was reading the _Hyrule Enquirer _to see if there was anything intersting that could keep me entertained during this never-ending horror of pain I was being subdued to.

"Anastazia?" Koume's voice said behind the door. "Is it alright if we come in?"

I set the magazine down. "Yeah, I guess so."

Both of my grandmothers came in with a plate of cookies and another stack of _Hyrule Enquier_ magazines. They were so considerate of me right now. I didn't really get this from Ganon at all. Mainly due to his guilt of being the one who put me in a pain-driven scenario.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Kotake asked.

"Have you heard anything about him?" I said ignoring her question.

"I thought you didn't want to see Ganondorf anymore."

I picked at my nails. "Well that doesn't mean that I can't ask about him and see if he's alright or not."

Koume ran her hand down my hair. "Why don't we check out the damage instead."

My eyes lit up. "Does that mean that I can take the bandages off!?"

"Yes, I think it's safe to. But, you should know that you need to be really gentle. The stictches haven't been exposed to the air yet." Kotake warned while helping me up. She led me to the mirror where I almost laughed at my appearance. I looked awful. The bandages were a light pink due to the blood mixing with the white. I set a hand to the clip and began unwinding them slowly. With each circle the pink got lighter and lighter until there was no more. I smiled a bit when the bandages were gone, but I held a frown in my smile as well. I was going to have a large scar running down my face once the stitches heal.

"Koume? Is it okay if she opens her eye? Or will that cause even more stress on the muscles?"

I turned to them. "Wait, so that means I wasn't blinded?!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"No, you were lucky that he didn't slice all the way through. It was as if he sliced you heavily everywhere else but your eye. Now, look at the mirror. And slowly open your eye."

I did what she said, which revealed that my eye had a few popped blood vessels, but that was it. The stitches went from the top of my hair line, diagonally through my left eye, and ending at my jawline. I looked at myself sadly.

"Sweetie," Koume said setting a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you don't need to wear those wretched bandages anymore?"

"Of course I am. I'm estatic. But, odd to say, I want Ganondorf here. I just want to know that he's safe."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kotake added with a grin.

"Mother, did you seriously take all the chocolate chips! I-" Ganondorf's deep and firm voice said while barging into my room with an empty bag of Nestle Tollhouse Chocolate Chips. I slowly turned to face him. Then, forgetting what he did to me, I ran over and tackled him to the ground with a hug that was long overdue. "ANA! WHAT IS THIS!?"

"Anastazia, get up. Those stitches could tear!" Kotake warned. Now, it may have looked like I was crying, but I was laughing. I was looking down upon Ganon, while he too was laughing.

"Ganon! Stop this! You're-"

"Mother, shut up. I don't need you telling me what I can or cannot do." he said while sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "OW! That seriously hurt, Ana!"

I set a piece of hair behind my ear and smirked shyly. Right now, I was distracted from my original plan. Though, I realized that I needed a new one. I accomplished my goal of playing off of Ganondorf's disadvantages and weaknesses, but I know now that I WAS WEAKENING HIM! He was no longer going for his goal or conquering Hyrule. His goal was to raise me like his own child. I needed to fix that. My way. The Anastazia Way. And the Anastazia way meant pain, lies, and bloodshed. The only thing was, _how am I going to do this?_

(4 years later)

(Anastazia's Age: 18)

(Setting: Ganondorf's Castle.)

Operation _Make Ganondorf Evil Again_ was working like a charm. I had convinced him to think that I was horrible at magic, thus giving me an opportunity to make my plan work. So what I had going was pretending to be awful at learning dark magic, leading him to beleve I was going to fail. Knowing an insult would come next, I took at as the next part. Which was pretending to have one of my freak out attacks. Now what happened previously was that Ganondorf was trying to work with me with my magic, only to see me failing and then I began faking my frustration when he insulted me.

"Gahh!" I yelled as I ran up to my room in frustration.

"Ana?" I heard Ganon say as he came into my room, uninvited.

"May, I help you?" I said with little enthusiasm.

"I'm quite disappointed with you right now." I rolled my eyes.

"I've heard it once, and I don't need to hear it again."

"You can't keep doing this, Anastazia. Running off, meaning."

I sat on my bed and sighed, then ran a hand through my hair. "I'm clearly not getting any better, why do you insist on keep training me? You know I'm not going to be the apprentice you so desire, so why?"

Ganondorf walked towards me, but ended up going to the window instead. "There are things that you don't know yet, Ana. Though, when you do know them, everything will fall into place and you'll understand why I do things I do for you. I just can't tell you."

"I don't think you want me here in the first place. No one does. I swear this whole time I've lived here, you've been hiding something from me. Now, are you going to tell me it, or not?" I yelled getting up. He looked down and pushed past me.

"I-I can't tell you, Ana. Not yet." I threw my hands in the air and set them on my head, symbolizing stress running rapidly throughout my brain.

"That's it. I'm done! I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"THIS! I can't be here anymore, I'm leaving here, this time for good. I know you don't truly love me, no one does. Though, if you do truly love me as your daughter, you won't follow or try and bring me back. I'm a weakness to you. Ever since you brought me here and began training me as an apprentice, you've slowly lost everything you are known for. Cruelty, ruthlessness, unforgiving, and gained feelings. It's all my fault. Now, with me out of your life, you can regain what you are known for. Go take over the world, kill everyone in the land, I don't care. Just know that you won't find me crawling back to you, seeking for forgiveness. I'm so done." I yelled in his face. By now, I was nearly six foot five, he stood a head taller than me, so I could get up in his face if I wanted to. He just stood there, motionless as I gave him an ultimatum.

"Ana-" He began, but I stopped him.

"Don't. I'm just done, okay? Goodbye, Ganondorf. Don't find me. I don't want to be found." I walked over to the window and punched the glass, causing the shards to be stuck in my hand. I looked back at him, and saw that he was just standing there. Blank expression and dull eyes. I hopped out of the window and began running away from the castle, leaving my life as Ganondorf's daughter and apprentice behind me for good. Some might say go back and apologize. Nope, not me. I was done and no one can tell me what to do. I then thought of an ingenious idea. If I was going to fully disappear, then why not make a scene about it? Go under an alias and cause an upbringing of hell across Hyrule. Make people worry abut me coming and killing them as my next victim. Yes, that is what I'm going to do. Ganondorf won't know who The Duchess of Darkness is, all he'll know is that this Duchess is someone who matches his power, but will never be able to engage in a battle for superiority. I stopped running and glanced back at the castle. A black and red mask appeared around my eyes and then left for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Ganondorf's P.O.V)

"She's gone." I managed to say about 15 minutes after I had watched Anastazia leave my life. She had escaped through the window, and how she managed to survive the fall was a miracle. She was right, I was being severely weakened by her due to spending so much time on training. I haven't been able to focus on my real goal. To conquer Hyrule and take it for my own. My original plan was to have Ana be my second in command by the time my plan was set, but I guess that wasn't meant to be. She had another one of her stress/freak out attacks, something she rarely gets. They occurred about every two to six months. I would just leave her so she didn't turn into Cia and kill me. Though, this one was different. This time she left. I literally had nothing to say due to how much shock I was in right now.

"Sire? Are you alright?" one of the soldiers who were loyal to me asked. "W-where is the girl?"

"She's gone." I muttered softly. I could almost feel my heart shatter when she said those words. _'I don't want to be found'_, My mind right now was a jumbled mess, I couldn't think straight at all. What was I doing? Where was I? What happened.

"Wait, the girl-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" I yelled in frustration. "Her name is Anastazia! If you are to refer to her, use her name, not girl."

"Don't hurt me!" The solider raised his arms in defense as I glared at him. "B-but, didn't you want Anastazia gone for a long time?"

I grabbed the man's collar and basically lifted him off of the ground, my face inches from his. He was sweating due to his overall fear of me. "We never speak of that." I then released the man and threw him across the room. His shoulder slammed against the stone wall. He groaned in pain, but I didn't care.

"So? She was just your apprentice. That's all." Frank said while getting up. I went to the window and sighed heavily. The sharp edges were covered in Anastazia's blood and rain was dripping off as well.

I looked at the ground and frowned. "She's my daughter. My biological daughter. That's the reason why I couldn't let her die 13 years ago. I had finaly found her after five years of constant regret."

"B-but you-"

"Frank, she was adopted at birth by the couple whom she called Mom and Dad. Though, it was a fate chosen by her birth mother, Nataliya. Nataliya was a Hylian woman, which is why Anastazia has blonde hair and light skin. Ana is half-Hylian and half-Gerudo. I had left Nataliya when my plans started to take shape. Though, when I found out that she had the child, I went to find her. I did find Nataliya, but no child with her. She said that she had given up Anastazia because she couldn't raise her on her own. I killed Nataliya immediately after. For three years I looked for my daughter, when I found her, I saw that the adoptive parents she lived with were walking towards their home, while Ana was left alone. I confronted them both and ended up murdering them as well."

"So, you want us to find-"

I turned quickly to face the wounded head solider. "NO! Don't find her."

"B-but, Sire, you-"

"She told me that if I truly loved her then I wouldn't find and bring her back here." I said while running a hand through my hair, nervously.

"You love her, don't you." Frank replied calmly with a smile. I went back to the window and looked at my reflection.

"I do, but I have to focus on something other than her."

"What do you have in mind?"

I smirked and I felt my hand surround in my dark magic. I then bent my fingers into a claw like position. "Ready the troops. We begin Phase One of the Attack on the Hyrulean Government."

"Are you sure? You just-"

"YES I'M SURE! NOW LISTEN TO ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Frank then ran off. I swear I head him fall down the stairs like I had done previously. I would finally become King and Ruler of Hyrule. Everyone would bow down to me, and that pathetic excuse for a family would be killed by my hand once I get to them. I could just imagine the room that they would be killed in. Windows and doors shut tight so no one could get in or out. Nor could anyone hear their screams of agony. I would kill them one by one. The Royal Blood would splatter on the walls and on my hands, as they slowly bled out and succumbed to their wounds. I got down to the courtyard where all the troops were.

"Now, you may all be wondering why you are here, am I correct?" I announced. "Well, today is the day that we take over the world and begin with taking over The Kingdom of Hyrule. The plan is that I will infiltrate Hyrule Castle. Group A will follow me an take down anyone who tries to stop us while getting into and through the Castle. Everyone else shall start raiding the land, warning everyone of what is to come while I am King."

"UNDERSTOOD SIR!" They all said in unison. I could feel my lips curl into a cruel and twisted grin as the plan was beginning to fall into place, just as I imagined.

When I finally got to the castle and with my troops behind me, we took out every defensive guard that was trying to protect the grounds with ease. The bodies were scattered all around the field, some were in piles, some where just in pieces as well. I didn't say a word to my forces behind me as I headed for the throne room, the place where the Royal Family was. I knocked out the two armored men who stood at the doors.

"Damn people trying to get in my way." I said to myself. Walking into the throne room, I saw the King, Queen, and their two children. So happy, so full of life. Yeah, that's going to change. I stepped inside, but only in the shadows. They didn't see me, yet. Which was what I was hoping for. Grinning with malice, I shut the doors telekinetically so no one could escape.

"What the-" The King exclaimed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the royal family of Hyrule themselves." I stepped out of the shadows and approached the throne.

"YOU!" He yelled pointing a finger at me.

"Who me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Couldn't be, then who?"

"Oh shut it! Why are you here and how did you get in?" Queenie asked, while standing in front of her two 14 year-old children.

"I don't need to tell you!" I began wandering around the area slowly, as if my steps were taunting them into submission. "But, I'm a _nice_ guy, so I'll tell you. I am here to claim something that I have longed for, for years."

The King looked at his wife with worry in his eyes, knowing what was to come of his family if he denied what I want. I wanted to overthrow his kingdom and claim it for myself, but if he tried to stop me, total annihilation would come to his family.

"Please, spare my family. Kill me instead." He admitted coming forward. "I will give up the kingdom-"

"Daddy, no! You can't-" his daughter cried while clinging to his side. He looked at her, tears trying to make their way down his face.

"Sweetheart, I have to."

That conversation reminded me of those _rare_ ones that Ana and I had. The ones where I would actually be a true father to her, and cared. Thinking of that, made my anger only increase more, which allowed no sympathy for the family. No matter what they said.

"You! You can't just come in here and expect-" The girl yelled, but I only rolled my eyes and glared at her, causing her to become frightened and run back to her mother. The King drew his sword, fearfully. I chuckled to myself.

"You're bravery is wasted," I said walking up to him closely. "I shall pry the Kingdom away from your cold, dead, hands."

"You're a fool, Ganondorf." A girl's voice said behind me. I turned around to see a tall girl with bright scarlet hair. Her face was covered with a mask for an odd reason. She held a nefarious smirk on her face that was stringed together with a mix of cunningness and deceit. As she came up to me, I caught a glimpse of her left eye, there was a scar running through it.

"Who and _what_ are you?" I asked, superficially, while I held a blade at the Kings neck, ready to kill him if he made any sudden moves. I watched as the girl effortlessly formed a large array of black and purple speheres in front of the remaining family.

"You have been in reign for long enough. Time for a new type of law enforcement! Law number one, no royal family shall exist." She then released the array of dark magic upon the three, to which the flames danced on their burning bodies. My jaw dropped at how easily she could do that and without even thinking at all. No emotion was shown either.

"Hurry up and kill the man so he can be with his family in Heaven, or I will. And I'm prepared to." She raised a fist, which surrounded in the color of magic that she had used moments ago.

I then noticed that my hands had a thin red substance on them. I knew why. The King had committed suicide while everything was going on. I dropped his blood soaked body to the ground and went up to the girl who had assisted me in gaining the Kingdom of Hyrule.

"Who are you, scarlet haired girl?" I asked while crossing my arms. "I also want to know why you helped me."

Silence. She looked at her hand and sighed. "I am someone who matches your power, but will never face you in battle. I am someone who will be feared, but will never be found. I am The Duchess of Darkness." she said finally, but not turning around.

"Hm, you didn't answer my second question. Why did you help me?"

"I can do what I want, be where I want, and get what I want. I was about to go kill the family myself, but found that you were here. There was an open opportunity of an attack, and I took it. Must I explain more?"

"No, you do not." I said, peering down at the ground. When I looked up again, I saw that she was gone. The royal family was dead. Their blood was all on my hands, literally. I opened the doors once again and found that there was no more Hyrulean Castle guards, only the soldiers loyal to me. Looks like the guards were not prepared enough and thus lost horribly. I stood above the group of remaining soldiers and grinned.

"The Hyrulean Kingdom...is mine, and mine alone!" I announced. "Now, go and spread the gratifying news that there is a new King, and everything is going to change."

They cheered happily and left on that same note. I was left with an empty castle and the power to manipulate everyone into thinking that I was to be treated like a God. The power to do what ever I wanted. The power to craft new and ingenious laws that caused uncertain hell upon the land, making every good heart person to flee. Leaving only the black-hearted.

******(1 ½ years later)******

Over the time that I had been ruling Hyrule, any plan I had came up with in my head became a reality the next day. New laws were made, destruction was brought upon the land, and it was all thanks to The Duchess of Darkness for assisting me in gaining that power. During the time when I wasn't constantly giving orders or causing hell, I constantly found myself to be glued to the _Hyrule Enquirer_ with updates on the Duchess of Darkness, who had also been known as The Masked Murderess. The tabloids published stories on multiple and brutal murders that remained unsolved until she was caught, but she was never going to be caught due to her mysteriousness. Though, the story I read from yesterday had a picture of her without her mask and showed her in a what looked like, a vulnerable state. The description described her as well. And the headline was; _Duchess Of Darkness Identity Revealed!?_

_"The Masked Murderess herself was caught in a photo after a misfire of her own attacks which had caused the mask she wore to be blown off of her face revealing in what was described her as an 19-20 year old girl with a scar running through her left eye and ending at her jawline. Her memorable red eyes are revealed to be amber. This girl may be linked to the Gerudo tribe, which is likely due to their aggressive and mysterious behavior towards Hyruleans. Red hair, amber eyes, and her tan skin may indicate this even further. Now that her identity is out, the King is offering a billion rupee reward for whoever finds her. Dead or alive." _

I gasped. The description matched perfectly with Anastazia's. _"Ana?_" I thought to myself. The Duchess of Darkness had to be Ana. Matched power, red hair, amber eyes, and the scar. That was her. No doubt about it.

"Milord, you have a visitor." Frank said from across the room. How I could I could hold in my anger for him so long was astonishing. Though, it was only because I needed someone to talk to, and Anastazia isn't here so I guess Frank would do. I looked at where he stood and a girl with black hair was next to him. She walked forward with a limp in her steps. Her hair was covering most of her face as well.

"Who are you and why do you request this meeting" I asked, while resting my chin on my hand.

"I think, you should know something, sire." She managed to say quietly.

The girl chuckled to herself, and pushed her stringy hair out of her face. I recognized her immediately. The hair she had was a wig and under that rats nest, laid short locks of white hair with a red gem. Eyes, a mix of reds and purple.

"No. it can't be." I whispered shakily, while getting up.

The girl tore of the black wig and turned it into a scepter with a violet demonic gem as the power source. "Did you miss me?"

"I thought I banished you once and for all!" I yelled at her.

This girl, no sorceress, was my ex-apprentice. Cia. "Oh, Ganondorf, you never learn do you?"

"Don't toy with me, Cia. Tell me the truth."

"I'm a sorceress. I have my own powers and don't need a scepter. It's merely with me as a weapon of choice. And is useful to bash people in the head with. Wanna see?"

"Cia. Get out." I growled, clenching my fists in hatred for this girl.

She only giggled to her self. "You never fail to amuse me, Ganon. Tell me, where is your daughter? She dead?"

"She's none of your business and she's not dead."

"Hm, if I were you, I would check today's issue of _Hyrule Enquirer_, I think your opinion is going to change." she tossed the magazine at me and as soon as I read the title, my already broken heart completely died. There, in big bold letters covering the entire front cover read: "******Duchess Of Darkness, Dead! The Masked Murderess Is Finally Gone!" ****,**

"Ana." I breathed with a sudden realization that Anastazia was dead. I sat down and stared at the ground, unable to move, unable to think straight. I was speechless. Cia stroked her finger under my chin and ran her hands through my hair after kneeling in front of me.

"Aw, not so Great and Powerful, after all, are we? Looks like the Great King has a weak spot, for a dead girl. Huh, never thought I would see the day that you, mister anti-life, would start having a nervous breakdown over a pathetic little worm like her."

"She's dead. H-how is this possible?" I whispered to myself, trying not to show any emotion.

"Page 37." Cia said. I found the page and began reading over the words that had described what happened to her.

"_The Duchess of Darkness, now identified as 20 year old Anastazia Lillian, was revealed to have died today. Though there was no body, there was plenty of witnesses to what had happened. She was near Lake Hylia, trying to escape a riot of people who were planning on killing her. She was unable to fully use her powers before she jumped off of the cliff, plummeting into the dark depths of the lake. Witnesses say that she didn't come up for air. Some say that before she jumped, she had put of iron boots and ended her life. If she had survived, she would have had multiple sentences and most likely an execution. If suicide was her motive in this death, than it was a success. Therefore, we don't need to worry about the Masked Murderess any longer." _The article continued on, but I kept reading that paragraph over and over again. Thinking of what it must have been like for her to choose between being caught by the riot or killing herself.

"Looks like you need some time to yourself. Don't expect me to be back here. I must return to my home. Oh, it was just lovely seeing you again, _boss._" she taunted. I looked up at her, not even caring anymore.

"J-just leave." I told her.

"Hm, well I also want to say this. Good luck with your daughter. She sounds like she's a pretty girl as well."

I got up immediately and in my rage lunged at her, but before I could even strangle her to death, she was gone. "Dammit."

"Sire? Is everything alright?" Frank asked walking in, uninvited. I ignored him at all costs and sorrowfully walked back to the throne, slouching over and burying my head in my head in my hands with a grief-stricken and desolate sigh of hopelessness, feeling a single tear fall down my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Ganondorf's P.O.V)

(6 Months Later)

Six months of depression. Six months of trying to do my best at not thinking about Anastazia's death. Six months of destruction, robberies, and murders across Hyrule. Nothing seemed to help though. Today seemed to never end, long hours and no deaths. But then, I was interrupted mid-thought, by two bumbling and pathetic looking men, who were known as Joe and Barry. They were laughing hysterically while forcefully dragging a girl into the room. She was being restrained, with her hands tied behind her back, a knife at her neck, and some kind of tape covering her mouth.

"Lookie here, boss!" Joe said with a deceitful grin. "We caught someone who might interest you."

I frowned and set my head on my hand. "Why should she interest me?"

"We found her wandering aimlessly in the vast desert. She's an imposter!" Barry accused while tightening the knife on her neck, causing small drops of blood to drip onto the blade.

"What was she-"

"She was posing as you! See! Look at her red hair! And her outfit!" Joe pointed towards the girls hair and outfit that was STRIKINGLY similar to mine. Armor, gauntlets, color scheme, and everything else.

I got up and walked around the three. I frowned at what they did with her and covered her mouth.

"Barry, let the girl speak." I commanded.

"I'm Joe." He admitted.

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION, SON!" I shouted in his face, to which he ripped the tape from the girls mouth, then untied her hands, but kept the knife at her throat.

"GOD DAMMIT! YOU SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!" She yelled, ducking under the knife and twisting Barry's arm backwards until he fell to the ground. The girl had both men in submission to her. Whining in pain. She then stood them up once again, coming up to their faces, hers inches from theirs. "How dare you do that to me? You don't know what I can do to you. I can hold a sharp piece of glass to both of your necks and quickly slice your oh so thin flesh, and watch as you bleed out. Pint after pint of your pathetic blood running to that gash until you have no more and are an empty, pale, shell. Don't you ever do that to me again, if you do. Then that scenario I described to you, will become a reality. I don't think we want that now, don't we?"

The two men shook their heads quickly.

The girl grinned. "Good, now. Run along. I don't want to see your faces again." she blew her hair out of her face and crossed her arms. I saw that when she blew her hair away, a dark line was seen crossing through her left eye.

"Anastazia?" I said to myself, in severe question. The girl turned to me. "Oh god, did she hear me?" I thought

She walked up closer to me, and smiled happily. Then, in an unexpected twist, wrapped her arms around my neck. "Did you miss me?" she said in my ear. My eyes widened, I pushed her away from me and saw that she was teary eyed.

"You're supposed to be dead!" I said pointing a finger in her face. She looked at herself.

"Am I not?"

"So it is you. Still as sarcastic as I remember."

"You didn't answer my question, Ganon. Did you miss me, or am I going to have to do that plan all over again?"

"I missed you so much. And, what plan?"

Ana began wandering around the room. "Oh, the plan that helped you achieve one of your most wanted goals. You see, I knew that you wanted me to help you take over the Kingdom, and because you were severely weakened in cruelty, I knew there was only one option. To devise a plan to make you back to normal, all while me being semi in your life. So what I did was pretend to be awful at dark magic and make you believe that I was going to fail. I took that insult as the next part of my plan, so I acted as if I was having one of my freak out attacks. Then, once I got to the castle I had the next phase of my plan set up. I would give a monologue about how I was an awful influence to you and I needed to leave, which you fell for perfectly. Next thing I knew, I had a mask on my face and began posing as The Duchess of Darkness. The second to last phase in that plan was to help you take over the Kingdom, something you yearned for. Once I left, I practically became your rival, with you trying to one-up me on everything, which had increased your cruelty, ruthlessness, and power greatly. After my identity was blown, I knew that you were going to find me. So, I faked my death so you wouldn't look for me. For the past six months I have debated on coming back and turning myself in. I was going to to that today, but I was caught by those two imbeciles. I'm sorry that it was so hard on you."

I smiled and shook my head. "You sneaky, little shit, Ana. Deceiving your father into thinking that you were going to be gone for good, only to fake your death, and come back asking for forgiveness."

Anastazia pulled her hair to one side. "That's all I ask. Forgiveness, along with becoming your apprentice again."

"Hm, I don't know. You did foolishly say that you were just pretending that you were awful at your dark magic, but seeing and reading about all that you have done while being The Duchess of Darkness, made me realize that you are good at that type of power, finally. Took you long enough."

Ana closed her eyes and ran her hand through her scarlet hair. She began to sway back and forth due to how tired she must be.

"I have a question." I announced. She looked up, lazily. "How long has it been since you last slept?"

Ana rubbed her eyes and blinked slowly. "Um, about three weeks. And I've been living off of coffee and biscotti."

"Where did you get the money to buy everything?" I half-expected her to say that she had stolen it because that was something that she would have done as her other identity.

"I'm rich, Ganon. My parents ran many businesses, meaning that a bunch of money made by them was put off for me once I went to college, or was put in their will for me to inherit. I'm 20 now, so I can use that money." She admitted while walking heavily past me and sat on the throne. My eyes followed her every step, making sure she didn't fall and break her face. Something she had done before, and resulted in a broken nose, and fractured skull. Yeah, she was in the infirmary for about two months. I really didn't want that to happen again. It was not a pretty sight as well.

"Why don't you take a nap or something-" I said, but saw that she was already asleep. I shook my head slightly then walked up to her. "So impatient."

"Oh that's so nice of you to flatter me like that!" The high-pitched and horrifying voice of Cia mocked. Rolling my eyes and clenching my teeth, I turned to see her.

"I thought you weren't coming back." I snarled, while making my way over to where she was. Cia giggled playfully and disappeared. Only to reappear above the sleeping Ana. She stroked her cheek with a long nailed finger, smiling to herself.

"Looks like she's alive. Hm, I thought she would be more pretty. You know, that scar ruins it. Now, who was the one who gave her that scar, I wonder?"

"Get your filthy hands off of my daughter." I appeared behind the sorceress and grabbed the back of her neck. I pulled her head back so I could peer down upon her. I glared at her, eyes matching that of daggers. "Get away from her. She is none of your business."

"Why weren't you like this when I was your apprentice? Were you just so _hopelessly _in love with me, that you couldn't react in time?"

Extremely angered, I threw the girl across the room so she hit the wall hard. I trudged over to her, hands tightened into fists, and a face that matched that of my cousins, who was probably twice as evil as I was. Cia smirked slightly.

"Well, I guess _those_ feelings for me haven't gone away have they?" She taunted. "I knew you always loved me, Ganon. Why not just say it?"

I, once again, grabbed the back of her neck, but this time pushed her to the ground. I could feel her rapid pulse against my cold fingers around her thin skin. "How dare you say that. I never loved you. Nor would I ever. You are lucky I let you keep your life. That was a mistake made long ago. There is only one reason I chose you for an apprentice. That was because I felt like there was something missing in my life. I saw that you had a talent with magic, so I thought that I could use you. I was wrong. So wrong."

"You said that loved me." She managed to say, but muffled from her face being smushed into the ground, which prevented her from speaking clearly.

I clasped my free hand around her wrist and yanked it so she was basically crying in pain. I also had my boot on her back so she wouldn't get up. I twisted her arm as well. "I never said that. I DESPISE you. I only kept you around so long because I needed something to do with my free time, so I trained you. How foolish of me to not think that you would go after me. Between you and Anastazia, there is one major difference. She is my daughter and won't kill me. While you would. If you and I were the last two people on this pitiful land, I would NEVER love you. I hate you."

"B-but, you do say that with the utmost passion for me, don't you?"

Rage began to take over and I twisted her arm to an angle that was basically impossible for anyone to accomplish, and appiled extreme pressure on my foot where it was pushing down on her back. I swear I felt her spine go out of line. The grip around her neck gained tightness, most likely causing her face to become a sickening shade of blue or purple, making breathing a tiring feat. I had no sympathy for her. I wanted to crush every bone in her body with my bare hands. Slice her throat and watch, with great pleasure in my eyes, as the blood drained from her veins.

"Didn't mommy tell you that it was rude to judge people?" I heard Anastazia's voice say behind me. I turned my head to see her wide-eyed and angry. Suddenly, I fell to the ground as an electrical shock was sent through my whole body. Ana gasped and tried to help, but was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going, Missy?" Cia said.

"Dammit." I thought through all the commotion going on in my brain due to the sudden electrocution.

"I think that I'm going to help him. That's what I'm going to do, bitch." Ana sneered while crossing her arms and leaning back while popping one of her hips outward. A pose she does when she talks back to me or anyone who tries to tell her what to do. She looked Cia up and down then pursed her lips. "You don't look like someone I would want to deal with, you know."

Cia scoffed in disbelief that someone had told her that to her face. "Oh no you didn't!"

Anastazia flipped her hair and her pursed lips turned into a smirk along with raising her eyebrows "Bitch, I just did."

Even through the shock that was still pulsing in my body, I was able to get to my knees. I set my fist on the ground and looked at Ana, who was being subjected to Cia's constant pacing around her in a circle. Pulling at Anastazia's hair and stroking her face in a taunting way. Ana looked extremely uncomfortable. She was trying to move away from Cia's daunting grasp, but was useless. I saw that her eyes were darting from Cia's to mine.

"Aw, does the sweet princess wanna help daddy?" She mocked while wrapping a lock of Anastazia's bright scarlet hair around her bony hand and pulling it, making Ana cry out in pain while her head being jerked back so her spine was at an angle that she did not enjoy. I could see a tear trying to make its way out of the corner of Ana's eye. Cia looked at my daughter and giggled devilishly. "Oh, I don't think that's going to happen, sweetie. You see,-" Then, before she could finish her sentence, Cia was bashed in the face by Ana's fist that had been engulfed in a dark violet aura.

"No one, I repeat NO ONE touches my hair." She exclaimed while releasing a sphere of energy and throwing it at the sorceress who, before it hit her, disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Damn, she's gone!" Ana grumbled in her fury.

"Yeah, she does that." I managed to say through the pain and finally getting up. "She taunts you until you've had enough and before you can attack, she leaves."

"But, you held her against the ground, how come she didn't leave then?" Ana asked while lacing her arm around mine. I was guessing that she really did miss me, mainly because she would have never done that if she didn't do something _really_ bad.

"She didn't expect it in the first place. I was able to get to her before she could escape. So, I forcefully held her against the ground, allowing her no escape."

"Ganon, I'm your daughter." Ana said plainly and out of no where.

I looked at her, a bit frightened inside that she knew. Did she hear what I was saying with Cia, or did she know all along? "H-how did you know?"

"THEN IT IS TRUE!" Ana exclaimed excitedly and pointing a finger in my face after unhooking her arm from mine. "It's true that I'm your biological daughter! I knew it!"

"How did you find out?"

"It's been a long suspicion of mine and now that I ask you and you respond by saying the exact words I was hoping for, I was right all along." She began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hold up. So, you just found out that your life has been a lie, and now you're doing some crazy dance in excitement? Did you sneak some meth in your coffee or something?"

Ana continued jumping around, not even responding to what I had said.

"You are such a hassle to deal with you know." I sat back down on the throne and picked up the issue of _Hyrule Enquirer_ that I had been reading this morning. Not even looking at my fruitcake of a daughter who was humming to herself and hopping around. "You know you are eventually going to-" I then heard a loud thump. Peering up from the magazine, I saw her lying on the ground. Fast asleep. I facepalmed and hung my head in annoyance.

"Well, arent't you going to help your daughter?" an echoed and mystic-like voice said. I then saw six golden colored figures in front of me. Each held a similar face but had a different symbol in the middle of their bodies.

I looked over at Ana and made a face. "Nah, she can survive on the ground. And who let you in?"

"We are the Sages of Legend. And we have knowledge that says the Duchess of Darkness has returned from the land of the dead and is here. Am I correct or was that proclamation made in error?"

I tossed the magazine out of my hands and ran over to the Sages. I was much taller than them so I was able to stare down upon them.

"Why do you want to know?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Anastazia Lillian Dragmire, or The Duchess of Darkness," the Sages said behind me. "you have been ordered to be sentenced to be banished to the Twilight Realm for your evil-doings and the overthrowing of the Hyrulean Kingdom"

"W-what!"

"Ganondorf, you have been ordered for your immediate execution for every evil thing you have done as well. Therefore, you are hereby sentenced to death."

Suddenly, gold chains surrounded both of Anastazia's and my wrists. She and I exchanged looks of shock, anger, and confusion. Ana, even while being restrained by chians, found a way to cling on to me. This was actually surprising for her. She never did this, which meant she must be extremely afraid and scared.

"I-I don't want to die." She said while having her head buried in my shoulder.

"Oh, suck it up. Your 20 fucking years old!" The Sage of Light shouted at her. She didn't budge at all. I couldn't comfort her due to being unable to move my wrists.

"Anastazia. Seriously. You aren't the one dying here." I told her calmly. "I am. Wait, that didn't come out right. That just sounds bad."

She lifted her head and I saw that there was tears underneath her eyes. Then, out of the corner of MY EYE, I saw a sickening sight. Cia was leaning in the doorway, a smirk was painted on her face with a fiendish color. She mouthed three words. "_I LOVE YOU." _She vanished immediately. I turned to Ana as we were being led out by the Sages to our impending Demise.

"This is all Cia's fault. This is a set up. She's going to take over once we're gone!" I whispered to her, but I saw that Ana wasn't paying attention. She was still crying.

"I-I d-don't w-want to d-die." She repeated.

I had nothing else to say to her. Anything I would say would've made it worse than it already is.

We appeared at the Gerudo Desert, but in a closed off section known as Arbiters Grounds, which was a prison for the foul and horrifyingly evil. I was once imprisoned here for about a year. I still had awful memories about this place and I din't want to revisit them anytime soon. I managed to grab Anastazia's hand, but she pulled away due to her nervousness and overall fear.

"Anyone I get close to leaves me." She said quietly. "My original adoptive parents were murdered, three sets of foster parents, and now you. Why can't I just be the good guy for once? They seem to have guardians who stay with them."

"Because, it gives your life excitement?" I told her, trying to make her feel better, but it was no use. I was then being forced against my will to be chained to a giant stone slab. The Sages and my daughter stood in front of me in a ceremonial like fashion.

"Ganondorf," one said, who seemed to be like the only one who actaully spoke. "You are hereby ordered to be executed."

"You already said that." I groaned while rolling my eyes.

"AS I WAS SAYING! You have been accused and found guilty of many upon many things. Allow me to start by, adopting a girl who was already your daughter, impersonation of many things, being the leader of a band of theives, overthrowing the Kingdom of Hyrule and being King, murder upon the innocents, destruction, and worst of all, stealing all the Lays in Hyrule."

"NO! NOT THE LAYS!" All the other Sages said simultaneously.

"Yes the Lays."

I smiled when he said that. "Yeah, that was a good one."

"Now, what do have to say for yourself?"

"Oh, you're asking me what I have to say for doing all these crimes? Well, for starters, SCREW YOU ALL. Second, I was set up by my ex-apprentice who is the real person you should hold a trial for. Her name is Cia. I tried to kill her, nope. Didn't work. I may have caused all those crimes, but the simple fact you don't understand is, THAT I'M FUCKING GANONDORF! That's what I'm supposed to do! But, you will all meet your ends. Oh yes, the blood of the goddesses will rain down symbolizing your defeat and my oh so deserved reign as the Ruler of the World. Sure I may have began as just a petty thief, but I slowly made my way into gaining more and more power. That is what inspired me to do anything I wanted. And what did I want more than anything? POWER. I wanted nothing but pure power over everything. I will be ruler of the world. I will kill every last person on this pitiful and good-hearted land. Leaving only a crimson display of the world, symbolizing the defeat and horrible excuse for a battle against the innocents and I." I said with a murderous tone in my voice.

"Your wrong Ganondorf! For this is your end! May Hell welcome you with open arms and soul-breaking lashes! The kind done, with very painful whips!" The Sage of Water exclaimed as a sword made completely out of light appeared in front of him. I looked up one last time to see Anastazia's worried and heart-broken face as she was going to watch her only living relative die before her eyes. I then felt the sword pierce through my torso with a sharp pain that nailed me against the stone slab. I opened my eyes and saw my daughter smiling at what she knew I was about to do. I felt my lips curl into a twisted grin and I laughed darkly.

"You idiots forgot one thing." I said as the Triforce symbol glowed on the back of my hand. The Triforce of Power was the fraction that I had all of my life. It prevented me from dying, which was being applied right now. With my strength recovered, I tried to break the chains that bound me to the rock. Straining due to how impossible these were to destroy. I realized that the sword that the Sages impaled in my chest was still there. When I finally broke the chains, I dashed forward and killed the Sage who had sent the weapon into me. "I'm DAYYUM GANONDORF."

"JIM! Noooo!" One of the other Sages cried over the loss. "I will avenge your death by carrying out the plan that we had for her!" He then waved his hand at Ana, to which her eyes rolled back in her head and then was being sent into the Twilight Realm.

"You know, I really don't like you all." I admitted with a decieving smile. I grasped the hilt of the sword and yanked it out of my torso. "HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed. "That was not as cool as I thought it was going to be! Oh, god that hurt! Holy...damn!"

"You done yet?" The Sage asked. I looked at him, but I only went back to complaining on how much this hurt.

"Nope! Lord! Damn why did I do that!"

"Done?"

I stood up straight and stared at him, "NO!" I continued my cries of pain.

"Men, let's just send him where his precious daughter is. Maybe he can annoy everyone there instead of us!" The Sages sent somekind of mystical wind at me and the sword that was in my hands was blown into the portal.

"FOOLS! THEY THINK THEY CAN GET RID OF ME! But, know this. I will return. I will exact my vengence, and when I do, all shall know my name once again! Fear it. For, I. am. GANONDORF!" I cackled as I was then sent into the Twilight Realm, to forever be imprisoned. I was tossed into the land of Twilight harshly. The portal closed behind me, allowing no escape. I was bleeding heavily from my chest wound as well. The blood trickled its way down my chest in slow pulsing streams. I placed a metal gloved hand over the wound, which only made it worse. I got up, wincing and cringing in pain. I saw no one in sight, so it was safe to show my pain instead of hiding it.

"W-why did t-they do that? D-do they not k-know that running a s-sword through s-someone draws b-blood?" I said breathlessly. I looked over and saw her body. Anastazia. As I went over to her, my steps only made the pain worse and worse. Once I got to her, I knelt down ever-so carefully and yanked the blood stained gauntlets and gloves off. Setting a cold hand to her face, I couldn't help but feel not only sadness, but rage and anger. HOW COULD SHE! HOW COULD CIA SET ME UP! I saw Ana move a little bit, thus draining the anger out of my head and replacing it with concern for her. "This is not a fate that you had to choose. But, I promise that you will stay the way you are for eternity, Anastazia. Mark my words. And when you wake up, everything will be different, but you shall retain your beauty and wickedness. That is my eternal vow I make to you." I told her while cautiously picking her up in my arms. I saw that there was a palace nearby. This gave me an idea. Palace = Royal Family and Royal Family = POWER. And, if I gain their trust, I could tap into their power allowing me to escape! Yes. That is what I will do! Sorry, Ana, but you are going to be used for my advantages. I smirked with great evil as I already was devising a plan to convince the family that ruled this place to give me a bit of their power, causing me to overthrow them completely and rule this realm as well as Hyrule.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Zant's P.O.V)

'It's not fair! WHY HER!' I thought while repeatedly slamming my head onto the ground in a comical fashion. Recently that impudent princess, Midna was chosen to be the heir to the throne of Twilight. She did not deserve it what so ever. I did. I served the Royal Family for centuries and this is what I get? NOTHING! I have watched over that girl for nearly 100 years. The girl with bright red hair and scar. She was brought in my a man. Now, this man was frighteningly menacing. Long bright scarlet hair, gold color eyes that had steel behind them as he spoke, he looked like a war lord who was about to lash out any minute, or would attack the royal family if they denied his desire. His only desire was to have the girl he carried in his armored arms be taken care of. His voice was deep, sarcastic, and evil. Though, when he spoke to the King and Queen, his breaths were pain filled due to a large gaping hole in his chest. He must have been banished here. Like all the filth from the light world. I was chosen to watch over her when the man left. He didn't say where he was going. It must have been a place for him to kill someone. I remember his eyes were flooded in anger and pain.

"Why aren't you watching the girl, Zant?" Midna's conniving voice said behind me. I spun on my heels to see the tall, thin, and youth driven Twilight Princess. Orange hair laced with a royal headdress that made its way down her nose. Her yellow eyes held a sense of her arrogance. "Didn't my parents tell you that you have to watch the girl until she wakes up?"

"So, what have you come here for? To gloat about you being chosen a few months ago?" I said, ignoring her request.

Midna giggled. "My, my, Zant you are-"

"I will be King. I will overthrow you and this pathetic excuse for a kingdom. The power of being king will run through my veins and with it, I will kill you and every little Twili who denies my ruler ship." I exclaimed while appearing in front of her face.

"Oh, Zant. You're petty threats are just merely sayings to me. You can't do anything to me while I have the powers that are given to me with being the ruler of the Twilight Realm. I can easily snuff your life out with a single blow to the head. I don't think we want that now, don't we?"

I pushed past her and made my way to the balcony. Falling to my knees once again, I cried out to the sky on how I can take over the world. No answer. Taking that as my last resort, I began to bang my hand on the ground trying to cause brain damage in order to find a way to kill myself.

"HEY YOU, BOWLING PIN HEAD!" A deep voice yelled. I looked up and saw a giant orb like thing coming at me.

"What the fak?" I said to myself.

"I think you have something of mine." It replied, but I saw that the orb wasn't there. Instead, the voice came from a source who was much louder and much closer. I turned around and saw a tall, muscular, long-haired, and familiar man. He had a similar appearance to the girls'. But, he had no scar, instead he possessed a large glowing wound on his chest. Instantly remembered him as the guy who gave us the task of maintaining the sleep patterns of the girl. I stepped back in fear.

"So, your Zant?" He began walking around slowly with his hands behind his back. "You were the one to watch over the Duchess as she served her punishment that was dealt out by the Sages?"

I nodded. "Y-yes, sir."

"Then why aren't you watching over her!? What possible reason could you have to not be in there, making sure she doesn't die!?"

"B-but sir, she's alive. You made sure she wouldn't die."

"Did I now?"

"YES! You told the royal family that you gave her an ability to retain her physical appearance forever. Meaning that she will look like she's 20 or 21 no matter what."

"20, not 21." He corrected.

"Well, sorry Mr. Man! I didn't know you were so technical on ages, especially for that girl."

The man spun on his heel and glared at me. "D-did you just c-call me, Mr. Man?"

_Oh gods, what have I done? _I thought. "Y-yes? That is your name isn't it?"

He walked up to me and clasped his thick hand around my neck, slowly adding pressure on where my pulse was, making it extremely difficult for any oxygen to get to my brain. A malicious grin laced its way onto his face as well as his eyes began to widen indefinitely in pleasure that he was basically killing someone with his bare hands. As my sight started to become a scattered mess of black dots, I noticed that the mans headpiece was almost the perfect copy of the sleeping girls. I tried clawing at his hand, but he only tightened his grip.

"I am not Mr. Man. My name is Ganondorf, King of Darkness, and soon King of the World. Now, I need to get out of here and I will use you as my servant. Your life is mine and I shall do with it as I please. Anything you desire, I guess I will desire it as well."

Ganondorf dropped me to the ground in a heap, leaving me breathless and gasping for air. He rolled his eyes and walked a few steps in front of me.

"A-are you s-serious?" I finally managed to say.

"On one, no two conditions."

I got to my feet and wrung my neck, then looked at the sinister man who nearly chocked the life out of me.

"What conditions?"

"First and foremost, my prized possession, Anastazia Lillian Dragmire. She is due to wake up from her punishment soon. I want you to take care of her until I am able to be fully resurrected. But, if you harm a single scarlet hair on her head, our deal is off and I will kill you. Give her this as well. Then tell her that it'll be useful for her later."

Then a carmine colored spherical object burst from his hand, leaving him in what looked like a weakened state. It was as if that orb was ripped from his soul.

"What is it?" I asked, observing it closely.

"Something that holds part of my power and will allow me to speak with Ana, should she accept it."

I saw that he slowly descended to one knee and pounding a fist into the stone ground for balance.

"Hm, you seem like you're in pain."

Ganon looked up, furious. "I'm fine. Now, the second condition is for you to use my power to take over Hyrule, submerge it into darkness. Leaving only destruction in your wake. Take that fragment and then some of the power will end up latching itself to you, must you must give it to Ana when she wakes up. You will follow my commands exactly, or you will perish at my hand."

The fragment found its way over to my and went inside my chest. I gasped and staggered a bit. I then bowed before my new master, thus devoting my life to make sure his plans are carried out.

"I will serve you and be your most loyal servant. Anything you say, I will follow. Mark my words."

"Hm, consider them marked. But, you aren't my loyalest servant. That position belongs to one person and one person only. My apprentice, Anastazia. Although, she isn't just my apprentice, she happens to by my daughter."

I snickered a bit. Ganon suddenly appeared behind me and pushed my frail body to the ground, his foot nailed itself to my back and he twisted my arms to an uncomfortable angle, causing them to be forced out of their sockets. I let out a yelp in pain.

"Don't ever laugh about my daughter. Or else, you'll find yourself being tied to the ground and a giant blade will chop off your head. Then, I will personally take your disembodied head and stick it on a pole then parade it around the realm in a mocking like way, which shows your immaturity and cruelty of laughing at someones only living family member." He growled in a low tone.

"I'm sorry, sire!" I whined. I was then released of the torturous position I was in. He just stared at me, no expression in his eyes whatsoever.

"Hm, I will spare your life due to my need of you. But, remember, if you harm my daughter at all, you know what's next." Ganon slid a finger across his neck, symbolizing the immediate death of me.

"I will not fail you,sire. I will do my best to carry out your plans."

"Where is she?" He asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Ana. Where is she! I have to see her before I go away again!" He exclaimed.

"T-this way." I led Ganondorf to where Anastazia's body was. We didn't say any words. You could almost feel the awkward in the air as we took the elevator to the room. When we arrived, I saw Ganon walk quickly to the place Ana slept.

"You always wanted to be my mirror image, didn't you?" He said to her, expecting no answer.

"How much longer until she wakes up?" I asked finally.

"Soon, maybe about a month. She was sentenced about three weeks before the 18th of April, which would've been her 21st birthday. Though she will never be 21 anymore, now she's over 100 years old, but retains her physical age of 20." He informed while staring at me.

"Shouldn't she be dead by now?"

"Yes." He said plainly and with an icy tone. "She would've died many years ago, and yet here she is. Frozen in her age forever."

"Do you regret doing that? Giving her a power to retain her age?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. I don't. But, enough of this emotional crap, she is going to wake up and find that I'm not here. I need you to tell her that even though I'm not present anywhere, I still want her to work on her powers." Ganon faced Anastazia, and grabbed her hand. "Also, tell her that I really do care about her, even though I was a terrible father. Through the lies, the abuse, the terror that I had her endure just to become stronger, everything."

I laughed to myself. "You have feelings?! Wow, that's a shocker."

He glared at me, and walked away from the red haired girl.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't turn and look at me. "I'm going back to find a way out. Use the power I gave you for your desires. When you are to go to the world of light, I will follow. Do not fail me. If you do, you know what happens." Ganon then vanished without another word.

"I will not fail you, my lord." I said quietly, and turning my head to glance over at Ana. "Don''t worry."

With the new power I was given, along with a helmet that intimidated people, I was able to cause hell in the Twilight Realm. When I sought out to take the throne, I found one person standing in my way. And that one person was the foolish Twilight Princess, Midna. Over the two weeks after Ganon left, she was unable to take control of the realm while I had the power. I dragged the princess out to a balcony of the palace, where she began backing away from me in fear.

"You look awful, princess." I taunted while stepping closer to her. It was true. After she lost all control, she began drinking heavily. Her hair was a crazed mess, eyes bloodshot and heavy, she was speechless as well. You could say that she looked like someone who had came home from a night at the bar where there had been a fight.

"Zant. Really, stop this!" She said backing away with her hands raised in front of her for defense.

"Oh Midna, I told you that you should have been afraid of me. And look at you now, stepping back in fear. You're WEAK and now, you shall look like it too!"

I waved my arm across the air slowly, which had caused a telekinetic force of power that knocked her off of her feet and turning her into an imp. She got up weakly and gasped.

"W-what have you done!" She cried in her newly higher pitched voice.

"I made you what you truly are, Twilight Princess. And look, you have no ability to rule this realm. So, I'll take it off of your hands, and with my newly found kingship, I hereby BANISH you from the Twilight Palace!"

"You aren't the true ruler, Zant! You will never possess the true powers!"

I crouched down and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. "Oh, sweetheart, I have power to do what I want. Now, begone!" I then threw her small body off of the balcony, laughing hysterically to myself. I then forgot something that totally slipped my mind. Anastazia. She was going to wake up soon, and that was also the beginning of the first condition my god had ordered. Calling forth my two loyal Shadow Beast servants, Rainbow Skittles and Commander Cupcake, we began to make our way to where the sleeping girl was.

(Anastazia's P.O.V)

"Where was I? What happened?" I thought as my eyes fluttered open. I found myself lying on top of a bed, shivering. I felt extremely weak. My bones were brittle and my muscles were like jelly. The place I was in was dark, dreary, and overall freezing. What happened? All I remember was embracing Ganondorf, who turned out to be my biological father, after his failed execution. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and now I'm here?

"W-where am I?" I said softly while cautiously and carefully turning my neck. "Dad? Ganondorf? Anybody?"

Suddenly, the loud and echoing sound of a door opening bounced off of the high walls and into my eardrums. I gasped at the person who had walked in. He was a skinny looking man with a bowling pin like head. He wore black robes with sleeves that brushed against the ground. He was being followed by two large and monstrous creatures. They walked like apes. Hand then foot. They had no faces, only a shield like face plate where a head would be. The man possessed a sickly green skin color and glistening red eyes.

"My goodness, he was right! 98 years exactly!" He exclaimed while walking up to where I was, and stared down upon me.

"W-what?"

"My god, in his gloriousness, told me that you, his prized possession, would awaken from your cursed sleep and that I was supposed to be your guardian."

I looked at the ground. "God? Prized possession? What?"

"Welcome to the Twilight Realm, Miss Anastazia Lillian Dragmire, or should I say Duchess of Darkness. I am Lord Zant, but you may refer to me as Lord Zant or Z-Dog."

I looked him up and down. "Yeah, no."

"Well before I instruct you at all, my god wanted to you to have this." Zant then clasped his cold hand around my weakened wrist with brute force. He held it still as a crimson colored orb arose from his own hand. It hovered over mine and immediately submerged itself into my palm. Zant let go of me finally and just stared at me.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaimed while rubbing my hand and checking if there was no physical indication of an orb making its way into my veins.

"My god said that, that item will help you later. Now, you are coming with me."

When I managed to get up, I pulled my long, layered, and thick bright red hair to one side. I set a shaky finger to the headpiece that matched my fathers. The gem held such power, gold symbolized elegance, and the chains connecting it tightened around my head. I sighed sadly and then felt a cloth land on my lap. I held the fabric up and saw what it was. It was Ganondorf's cloak, well the one I was given. Yet, it was originally his. I bundled it up in my arms and clutched it against my chest, feeling the rapid emotions go through my head when I realized that he wasn't here, and this freak was.

"Stop caressing the fabric, my god doesn't wait for anybody. Not even his prized possession."

I looked up suddenly. "Wait, what did you just say? Who is your god, and where is he?"

Zant drifted over to me and stroked a cold finger under my chin, to my immediate discomfort, and pulling my face close to his. "Oh sweetheart, my god is the King of Evil. You are his pride and joy. Mainly because when he was alive and in physical form, he loved you."

"You mean, m-my dad? Ganondorf?" I whispered. "Where is he?" I was beginning to worry. My stomach tightened into thick painful knots, and my hands began to sweat. Zant moved away from me and looked off into the distance.

"Ganondorf? Oh yes, he is my god. Ganondorf promised me anything I desired. He wanted you to let you know that even though he was a terrible father, he did love you."

"I wish he told me that before he died."

"But he's not dead." Zant informed.

"I know, he's just dead in my heart right now. Wait, when was he here?" I asked, tightening the grip on the fabric once again.

"About a month ago."

Only a month? It felt like someone was being ripped away from me once again, by the way he said those words. I set a finger to my cheek, trying to feel if there was anymore indication that he was really here, or what Zant said had been a lie. "Why did he have to die?"

"Anastazia, he's not dead. He's in the process of trying to become human or get back to his human form should I say. But, we must fulfill the orders he has given me. And first off, I am now supposed to care for you!"

I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, then dragged my hands down my face. "Oh god. This _is_ a punishment. Is this what I get for back talking, sass, and causing bodily harm to you, Ganondorf?" I yelled at the ceiling, expecting no answer.

"Uh, whatcha doing there?" Zant asked.

"Oh you know, just yelling at my father! Yelling at him for being such an idiot to leave me here with _you._ That's a worse punishment than being asleep and missing out on the world! I'm sorry to say that, Zant, but it's true."

He looked wounded. As if the words I had said found their way into his shriveled up, blackened heart, and started beating the crap out of it.

"Are you alright?" I said, almost concerned.

"T-that's t-the NICEST thing anyone has ever said about me!" He exclaimed while throwing his long arms around me, squishing me against his chest, similar to what Ganon did when he had some kind of mental burst of emotion. But, this was definitely not Ganondorf. His kid was high or something. I pushed him off me and picked up my cloak that had fallen to the ground.

"Don't do that again. Ever." I warned while readjusting the clasp. I ran my fingers through the bottom hand of my hair to comb it out. I didn't feel like getting some major hand scrapes from my headpiece like I have gotten in the past through my stupidness.

"Well, fine then. God you are a pain to deal with, Red."

I trudged out of the room, leaving Zant behind. I opened the double doors that kept me inside this room, and when I was exposed to the Twilight Realms light, I nearly was blinded. Doubling over to the ground, I held my eyes in pain.

"MY EYES!" I cried while sounding like that one guy from Spongebob yelling 'MY LEG!'

As I laid on the ground, holding my burning eyes, I felt someones hand on my shoulder. When I was able to look up, without being in pain, I saw a blurred figure of a red haired man.

"Did you miss me?" he said plainly.

I struggled to get up, leaning on the wall to prevent myself from falling due to the harsh light.

"How are you here? I asked.

"I'm Ganondorf. Duh. I can be where I want whenever I want. Well, not in Hyrule right now. But, I can use that rule here! Aren't you-"

I went up to him and backhanded his face. My face reading fury.

"OW! What the hell was that for, Ana?" He yelled, putting a hand to his soon-to be bruised face.

"I think that rule applies to me as well. Also, YOU LEFT ME IN THE CARE OF HIM! How dare you!"

"You didn't need to hit me though!" Ganon exclaimed while dabbing at his lip due to the blood that was dripping down from it now.

I rolled my eyes. "Cry me a river, it was something you would do to me constantly."

He scoffed. "You really think I would hit you?"

I threw my hands up, and began pacing around the balcony. "YES! I have had so many bruises from where you would slap me in the face for no reason!"

Ganondorf stepped towards me and set a hand on my shoulder once again. "You probably deserved it."

I stared at him with a 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, FOOL!?' face.

"Ana, seriously, you really think that back sass from you against me will result in you triumphantly throwing your arms in the air and saying that you win? I don't think so. I mean, do you not know me?"

I peered down at my shoes and frowned. "So, you meant to hit me?"

"I didn't mean to say it like that, but you deserved it."

Angered, I grabbed his forearm and pulled him basically over my shoulder and slammed him to the ground, I twisted his arm back like he had done with Cia. I knelt down to where he was. "I think you deserved this, _father_."

"How? How the hell did you do that so easily?" He asked, face still against the ground.

"Learned it from the best. Might I say." Releasing him from the uncomfortable and distorted position he was in, I walked out to the edge of the balcony that overlooked the Twilight Realm.

"Why did you do that?"

"What? Hurt you? You probably deserved it as well."

"So, payback? You could have said that in the first place."

I crossed my arms. "Well, maybe I didn't want to. Ever think of that?"

"I think that you should go begin the task I gave Zant. Mainly so I can be revived again. Fully."

"How do I get out?"

"MY LORD! YOU'RE BACK!" Zant yelled excitedly. I turned at saw the crazy man stare at my father in awe.

I stepped over to where Ganon was and pulled him to the side. "That. You are putting me in the care of, that!?" I whispered while pointing at Zant. He facepalmed and groaned.

"Look I'm sorry. I just really wanted to get out of here and I needed a way for you to be safe as well."

I gave him a tightened smile. "Father, I think I can keep myself safe. Did you not see what I did to you without even trying? I slammed you to the ground, OVER MY SHOULDER WITH ONE HAND!"

"Oh, right. You can do that."

"Yeah, so why did you leave me with him?"

"I just told you. But, now that I think about it. You and I both need him so we can get out of here. Can you at least try to be decent with him, no matter how much he may anger you? You know, just until the plan I have specified for him begins to take shape?" He pleaded while placing his hands on my still bare shoulders. The chilliness of his flesh caused a shiver to course through my body.

"Geez, your cold." I said.

"Yeah, just a bit." He said. "So, will you agree with my idea? Just think that when you leave him and I'm revived once again, then we can destroy Hyrule and take it for ourselves!" Ganondorf exclaimed loudly. In response to this, I placed my hand over his mouth so he would shut up. I then felt a cold hand begin to squeeze my wrist into a deformed version.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Don't ever do that again, Ana. And if you do, next time that hand comes off. I swear it." He told me with a voice of coldness and seriousness that found it's way into my heart. I sunk down, almost afraid of him for the first time.

"I-I'm sorry." I squeaked while small tears tried to inch their way out of my eyes. "D-don't hurt me."

I saw his cold eyes soften a bit, but still retained a semi angry glare that was directed towards me. "Hm. Follow me." Ganon began to make his way out of the palace with my arm intertwined with his. Zant knew his place already. There was no one else that Ganon could compare to me and what I could do. Now happy, but that fear of my own father lingered a bit in my mind, I set my head on his shoulder with a slight grin on my face. "Ana? Did I say that you could set your head on my arm?"

I sighed. "No, but you're going to deal with it anyways. So shut up."

"Wait, I have an idea?" Ganon said suddenly while he stopped walking.

"My Lord, what is your plan?" Zant asked in an annoying voice that bled the word 'kiss up'. I rolled my eyes, as did Ganon's.

"What kind of plan do you have in mind?"

Ganondorf pulled me to the side, then made sure Zant wasn't paying attention to us. When he wasn't, I focused on Ganon. "Okay, so Zant can get us out of here. If we can get out of here without him noticing, then we can start _our_ plan. Meaning, you don't need to be in the care of him."

"But, how are we going to get out of here without him noticing?"

He crossed his arms and smirked. "After he opens the portal to get out of here, you and I will stage a fake fight that will cause Zant to freak out. We then act like we hate each other, Zant will then try to bring us back together so he apparently won't disappoint me. You will take advantage of this, and bash him in the face, allowing us an escape."

I gave him a hidden smile and once again hooked my arm in his, symbolizing a part of the plan that will allow us our escape.

We walked around the Twilight Realm, which gave off an eerie darkness that even I was nearly afraid of. It was so dark and so sad. No light, no people, nothing. Was this the results of Zant and his rulership? He darted his eyes towards me and nodded. Knowing what he meant, I tightened my grip on his arm, to which he just stopped.

"What is your problem?" He asked, confused about this sudden sense of fear that coursed through my mind.

"I'm fine, I just missed you. Is that not a reason to hug my dad, whom I haven't seen in years?"

He set a hand to my face, as if his hand was the hand that I would use to facepalm.

"WHAT IS THIS!" I complained while trying to remove his hand that was basically glued to my face.

"Maybe I missed you as well. So, is this not a reason to put my hand to my daughters face?"

"NO ONE SHOULD PUT THEIR HAND ON SOMEONES FACE!"

I ended up having to bite his hand, making him nearly punch me once again. "Geez! You didn't have to bite me." He yelled while holding his bitten hand in pain. I noticed that there was blood oozing from the bite mark as well, to both his and my surprise.

"I didn't mean for your hand to bleed, really!"

"SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU!" Zants voice screamed after opening the portal to the light world. Both of us turned to the crazed Usurper King, and quickly glared at each other, crossed our arms, then turned our backs, not talking.'

"Hm." I said to myself, while flipping my hair as well.

"You two aren't acting like family! You are acting like feuding brothers and sisters! My lord, why are you treating your daughter like this! Anastazia why are you being a bitch!?" Zant, as predicted, grabbed my arm and began dragging me towards Ganon, who still hand his back to me. "Now, hug and make up."

Ganondorf turned his head and raised his eyebrows. "Why should I? She's the one who forcibly shut me up by putting her hand over my mouth. Also, when I appeared next to her, she backhanded my face! Why should I hug her. God, you're right Zant, she is a bitch! And she's a copycat. I mean look at her hair, outfit, and headpiece! COPIED!" He exclaimed.

I looked at my clothing, which was similar to his. Armor, swords, gloves, gauntlets, boots, cape around my waist held by a series of golden belts. The only differences were, I had one sword while he had two. I was a girl, which meant that the outfit was form fitting. Other than that, we matched.

"What do you have against my outfit!?"

"Oh come on, you are obviously not original with your choice of clothing. Look at you, my hair, my eyes, my everything! Go back to your black and red color scheme, at least then you won't be my carbon copy."

My jaw dropped. "CARBON COPY!? How dare you say that!"

"Oh, I'm Anastazia and I have red hair similar to my dad, so because of that I think I'm going to take his whole persona and make it my own!" He mocked while trying to imitate my voice in a horrible rendition, along with flipping his hair like I would.

"I'm Ganondorf and I'm the King of Evil. I like to kill people just for the fun of it! I don't care what I say to people either, no matter if it severely wounds them on the inside. And look at my long mane of hair that is beautiful!"

"I'm Anastazia and I used to be a blonde bitch face." He said.

"I'm Ganondorf and I'm a jerk to everyone!" I responded

"Blonde turned ginger!" he yelled

"Renaissance turned model!"

"Sadistic child!"

"Abuse driven man!"

"Masked Murderess!"

"King of Darkness!"

Ganon and I were literally inches from each others faces. Suddenly we were driven apart by Zant.

"STOP IT!" He screamed, while retracting his face mask. "ENOUGH OF THIS!"

I shook my head and grabbed his shoulders then forcefully headbutted him, causing Zant to go down instantly.

"Ana, you got a little something-" Ganon said walking over to me and wiping the blood off of my forehead.

"Well, that worked." I added with a smile. "I didn't know you could act so well. I mean, those insults totally made Zant believe we were fighting."

He placed his arm around my shoulders. "Well, I learned from the worlds best liar."

"Huh?"

"I know you made up the foster home stories. You were never in foster homes after I killed your adoptive parents. You were searching for me and aimed to ask if I would train you to become someone people fear. You faked those injuries with makeup and fake blood. Thus making yourself look as if your were severely beaten, even though you weren't. I know that the rain didn't cause everyone to flee in Castle Town before I arrived, you scared them. Thinking about that, that's why you weren't afraid of me. You tried to make me believe that you were going to be a suitable apprentice by pulling on my heartstrings with your abuse stories and then the threatening. Causing me to go after you in an attempt to save you. Anastazia you are one diabolical, well planned, and strategic sadist."

I fluffed my hair. "I guess you figured me out. When did you find out the truth?"

"You were a runaway. You had wandered around Hyrule for two years in search of my presence. So you can ask me to become my apprentice, though you never found me until that one fateful day in Castle Town. And, I did a little research."

I gave him a huge grin. "Well, I then the secret is out. You know my back story. I was never in a foster home, I made it up so you would feel bad for me. But, then again you would never feel bad. I planned on telling you, but I wasn't able to."

"Ana, lets just leave this alone for now, and go back to the real world."

Suddenly, we appeared in the Gerudo Desert, also known as the place where we had been sentenced, but it looked different. Besides the erosion and blistering heat. I could literally taste the death that swept across the sand. I felt a rapid surge of anger boil in my veins.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME, MY LORD!?" Zant yelled, showing up behind me. His face was covered in the mask once again, most likely so he wouldn't burn away. "And why did you headbutt me!"

"Sorry, I really wanted to."

"Well, wait where did he go?" Zant began looking around for some reason.

"Peek-a-boo." Ganondorf's voice echoed. I looked around but didn't see anyone. Zant walked ahead of me, ignoring what pain I was being subjected to. "I'm in your head, stupid." His voice sounded different. It sounded more sinister and obnoxious, rather than his usually sarcastic and yet firm voice.

"What are you doing in my head?"

"Did you say something?" Zant asked turning around. I realized that I could only hear Ganon which meant that when I spoke to Ganondorf, I was basically talking to myself.

"_Oh god_." I thought.

"I heard that." Ganon said. I could just imagine him right now. Sitting in his desk chair, feet up on the desk, eating a bag of Lays, while laughing at me. He was already taunting me, through my head.

"So, are none of my thoughts private now?"

He laughed darkly, "Nope. I hear your thoughts and I can do what I want." As he continued to find amusement in my pain it had caused a tremor to erupt in my mind and made me clutch my head.

"Don't do that! I hate headaches!" I cried while shutting my eyes in pain. He chuckled once again, but stayed silent after that.

"Ana, stop talking to yourself. I already have a plan and I have to set it in action. I have sent shadow beasts to Zoras Domain and announce my soon-to-be reign. They will kill who ever tries to defy me right in front of the tribe. You shall come with me and assist in recapturing the castle. Something you have done before, am I correct?"

I nodded carefully, trying not to worsen my pain with my headache.

"What is your problem, girl? Don't slouch, stop holding your head, and get ready, because we are going to go all Twilight Style on this Hyrule!"

"Oh, so we're going to use the love Triforce of Edward, Bella, and Jacob to take over Hyrule. Then, use it to revive my father? Or shall we turn into vampires ourselves and shine bright like a diamond as we storm through the castle?!"

Ganondorf began to laugh hysterically. "W-what the hell w-was t-that!? I-"

"Shut up, father." I growled in a low tone, hoping Zant wouldn't hear me.

"No, Anastazia. I meant that we'll go all-, you know what never mind. J-just follow me."

Still clutching my head while my father laughed at my Twilight reference, I kept my pace up behind Zant as we exited the desert and automatically appeared in a field.

I looked around, confused.

"You're in Hyrule Field, stupid." Ganon said. "God, what am I going to do with you?"

"Sorry, not my fault! It was your fault that you said that I'm going to be sentenced to a hundred years of sleep. And it was neither of our faults that Hyrule has changed within that time!"

"ANASTAZIA! Quiet down!"

I looked up at Zant. "Maybe I don't want to!"

He scoffed. "You are _such_ a child. I would have thought in those 100 years you would have grown up at least a bit, but I guess not."

I clenched my hands into fists and bared my teeth at the usurper king. "How dare you say that?"

"Your father must have had a real difficult time raising you with that attitude."

"Shut your damn mouth."

"Oh, Ana. Forgive me for saying this but, Ganondorf is an egotistical, mean-spirited, and abusive man, especially towards you. Mainly noted by that long scar caused by him."

Zant reached his long arm over to touch my face, but I clasped my hand over his before he could go near it. I began adding massive amounts of pressure to his bony hands causing his knuckles to pop and crack. He winced in pain and started crumpling to his knees, while I stood over him. My face held no expression but my eyes were sharper than glass.

"You should not talk about me like that, _servant_." I exclaimed, but my voice was not mine. It was Ganons. Did he seriously take over my vocal cords and replace them temporarily with his, how dare he! "This is but a warning. I can take back what I gave you and drag you to hell where you belong. Now, leave my daughter alone and we won't have need of this incessant chattering." I then felt a weird pain in my neck causing me to be knocked off of my feet and land on my side. I set a hand to my neck and began to breath heavily.

"What did you do that for?!" I breathed.

"What? He was being a jerk so I helped you." Ganon replied in a sophisticated manner.

"You could have warned me before you decided to take over my vocal cords."

"It was in the spur of the moment."

I groaned as I got up and walked past Zant who was whining due to his hand which I had, or should I say Ganon, was close to breaking into smithereens.

"My Lord? Why did you do that?"

I turned slightly. "Your Lord, told me. I listen to my father and you know I'm getting real tired of your-"

"Go find the Light Spirits, Anastazia!" He blurted out.

"The what now?"

"Light Spirits are the essential light source of all of the provinces." Ganondorf informed. "Take their light away, then you are left with darkness that can be transformed to Twilight."

"Anastazia? If you are going to work with me then you must listen to my rules. No death, no pain, no crying, no emotion, no fails. No screw-ups."

"Geez, and I thought you had rules." I told Ganon through my thoughts.

"Well, first off, my rules didn't include no pain. I freaking caused the pain."

I felt the headache finally cease, but only to have an icy cold feeling on my shoulder. "The first Light Spirit is the one with their lair near Lake Hylia. His name is Lanayru. Take his light and submerge the land into Twilight."

"What's in it for me?"

Zant came up to my face closely. "You do want your father back, correct? That. That is what's in it for you."

"Get away from my face. I will find the spirits and forcefully take their light, but the purpose is not for you. It's so I can get Ganondorf back here. Don't mess my plans up, Zant." I then turned away and began to walk away from the crazy man, smiling with villainy as I found my way out of Hyrule Field. Walking out of the field, I saw my old home. But, now it was in ruins. Walls were crumbled, everything eroded away and I felt my heart sink. I cautiously walked inside making sure I didn't step on anything that would be a fatal mistake and make the entire castle fall. Knowing this would be a bad idea, I stepped out and sighed.  
"Now. To wreak havoc on Hyrule. Repeating history once more." I said while smirking in a villainous manner.  
"Ooh...looks like you're alive. Tell me, sweetheart. Where is your daddy?" a high pitched voice taunted. I turned slowly to see _her..._The Black Witch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Anastazia's P.O.V)

Jumping back quickly in response to the Dark Sorceress's presence, I grew my sword and held it up in defense. "YOU!" I said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

She giggled. "Me? I should be asking you. You are supposed to be dead. You and your father. So, why are you here?" Cia walked around me with her scepter in hand glowing brightly with her dark magic.

"Please, I know how to defy death. As does Ganondorf."

"Tell me, how did you come back?"

"Ways I would rather not say. Especially to you. Now leave me alone. I have a mission to complete. I began walking in front of her but she stopped me with her hand.

"Oh no, honey. You listen to me now."

I shoved her hand off of me. "Bitch get out of my way. And, if you ever touch me again, I will plunge this sword into your chest and rip them out in a aslow fishion. Giving you the most agonizing and painful way to die. I shall watch the blood wash over your fake breasted chest and pour into a pool of lies and giggles." She swallowed hard in fear. I was talking so close to her that she was leaning back in an arched position.

"Do you understand me?"

She nodded slowly, but that wasn't good enough for me. So, I whacked her across her face with my gold plated glove, leaving marks on her cheek.

"I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes, I understand you!"

The corners of my lips curled up. "Good. Now run along. I don't want to see your face again."

She ran away quickly while I laughed wickedly.

"Ganon? Why couldn't you ever do that? I asked him.

"Well, I have done that, but she never listens."

Anyways, where do I go to find-"

"Lake Hylia." He said instantly.

"Huh?"

"Lanayru Provinces lake. The light spirit lives there! Now, continue on your way and WALK FASTER DAMMIT! This is not something you should be slow about."

"God, would you just shut up! I know I'm walking slowly!" I yelled at Ganon while making my way towards Lake Hylia. I couldn't help but notice that the temperature seemed to be dropping rapidly each step when I neared it. I remembered Lake Hylia perfectly, but I didn't recall it being this cold. There were a few reasons why I remembered it so well. One, Ganondorf used to take me there when I was 13 to train. Two, I would sometimes run away and always found my way to the lake. And three, I faked my death there.

"Where is that cold coming from?" I asked myself, while seeing my breath in front of me. I folded my arms across my shivering body, trying to maintain some heat that I still had. I began walking on the bridge that overlooked the entire lake, but I noticed something odd when I looked over the edge.

_Where's the water?, _I thought. There was literally no water in the lake at all! It was basically a puddle.

"Well, why don't you go find out why it's a puddle! Oh, and while you're at it, FIND THE GOD DAMN LIGHT SPIRIT!" Ganondorf shouted. His voice caused another splitting headache to rip through my head.

I whimpered in pain that was caused by both Ganon, and my freezing body. It took awhile for me to even start moving. "W-why d-did I l-leave m-my cloak in t-the Twilight R-realm?" I stuttered through chattering teeth. Starting my decent to the lair, I tried to keep warm.

When I finally got to the lairs entrance, I was shivering like a Chihuahua. My hands were trembling uncontrollably, my ears were the same color as my hair, lips were chapped. I was overall miserable. Anyways, I dragged my near hypothermia-stricken body into the spring, but nearly fell.

As I approached the spring where there was vast amounts of light that penetrated my iris'. I saw a floating creature above the water as well. It was a giant serpent. The snake was a bright gold with large fangs that held a ball of light within them. Knowing that this would take awhile due to my condition, I decided to move my whole body at once hoping that it would take the pain away. When I jerked my body, there was only pain. Nothing else but pain.

"YOU THERE!" I shouted in my strongest voice that I could produce right now. "Are you Lanayru?"

The snake whipped his body around to face me. Due to being in the Twilight Realm for so long and retaining my ability to roam in both the light and twilight, I was able to withstand the harsh light that Lanayru gave off.

"Who dares step into my lair without my permission!?" He bellowed in his god-like voice that bounced from wall to wall.

"I-I do." My voice grew to be only a whisper.

"Well, who are you? Are you the source of why the Zora Village has frozen over?!"

I shook my head. 'N-no."

"Then why are you here?"

"L-light?" I managed to say.

"You mean MY light? The very light that I was sworn to protect?"

"Yes?"

Lanayru held back. "MY LIGHT!" He exclaimed like a selfish child. Frustrated and with no other option, I raised my near frozen hand, which sent a blast of dark magic to the light spirit, causing him to scream and the light vanished. I hid the light within bugs that I cursed so no one could see them. I saw that the color of the area began to flood over in hues of oranges and browns. Twilight matter floated from the land and into the sky. It was depressing.

I began backing up, keeping my eyes on the lair as it slowly descended into a state of sadness, until I bumped into someone. Shaking, I turned slowly to see Zant. He quickly retracted his face mask revealing his ugly bowling-pin head.

"Excellent, Anastazia." He said kindly, but had an added sense of sarcasm. "Looks, like you DO take instructions well"

"W-what's that s-supposed to m-mean?" I stuttered through chattering teeth. I soon began to feel light headed so my balance was quite off.

"What's your problem girl?"

"C-cold." I muttered plainly. "D-do you h-have a b-blanket or s-something?"

Zant set a robed hand to his chin. "Why yes, I do."

My eyes melted a bit. "G-great, w-where?"

He then leaned in close to my face. "Sorry sweetie, but you can't have it. I thought you could endure anything. Including blistering cold."

I glared at him, but couldn't keep my gaze for long, because my body started giving out. I fell to one knee whimpering in my discomfort.

"Pathetic. You and your father. How stupid of me to listen to him after he gave me an order to take care of his wimpy, idiotic, daddy's girl?"

I had no strength to yell at him.

"Know this, Anastazia." Zant clenched my face in hand. His retched breath burning my eyes. I felt small tears begin their decent down my face. "Don't pull this stuff on me."

"B-but, I-I'm cold."

Suddenly, he got up and before I could follow, he backhanded my face, causing my already weakened body to fall to the ground. He left without another word.I then heard the sound of someones heavy steps and clanking armor. I didn't bother to look up because it would only cause more pain. The noise stopped when I felt my dying body be pried off of the ground and was being carried out of the lair.

"W-whats going on?" I managed to say. The person who carried me said nothing. Their metal gloved hands made the ice burns on my back worsen with the sharpness of pain. I began crying harder and set my head against the persons chest plate, feeling the iciness run through my body.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT HER!" A familiar voice yelled. I picked my head up, which hurt a bit and sound that I had about five comforters on top of me. My body felt weak, but warm. My face was sore same with my shoulders and back. I looked around to see where I was. It was some kind of cave that protected anyone from the harsh weather. A large fire burned in the middle as well. I heard two people arguing outside.

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED!" The same voice exclaimed.

"B-but, I thought you-"

"WHAT DID I SAY OUR DEAL WAS?! You better not harm a single scarlet hair on her head? You backhanded her because she was cold! How could you be so inconsiderate!?"

"You are the epitome of inconsideration!"

When I finally managed to get out of the blankets I started following the voices to see who's they belonged to. Hobbling my way out, I peered around the corner and my eyes lit up at who it was. Not thinking at all, I ran and wrapped my arms around the neck of my father in my intense excitement and happiness.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Daddy's girl herself." it was Zant.

"Don't say that." I told Zant in a muffled tone. I let go of Ganon's neck and glared at him.

"WELL, IT'S TRUE!" He mocked with a stuck-up voice.

"I-" before I could say anything back, Ganon stepped in front of me, giving Zant and ample amount of time to escape. I was going to go after him but he stopped my movements.

"No, let him leave. I still need his life."

Ignoring what he said completely, I flung my arms around him, once again. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"As soon as Lanayru's light was stolen, I ended up falling through some portal thing into the puddle that was once the lake. Got my hair soaked and then it froze from the temperature! I knew you were going to the lair so I thought you were there because I didn't see you walk out. I found you huddled on the ground. Your skin was redder than your hair, and you were crying as well. I picked you up and quickly found a cave so you wouldn't die. When you were finally at a non-lethal body temperature and were asleep, I ordered Zant to speak with me."

I looked down and frowned, knowing that even though Ganondorf was here, I had a job to do. A job or mission that was going to anger me so much.

I wiped my eyes with my palm and looked down, trying not to show him my emotion. Suddenly, I felt my face being pressed against his chest in an overwhelming burst of carefulness that he showed towards me.

"Anastazia, what's the issue?" He asked, taking note of my tears.

"I don't want to work for Zant anymore." I admitted quietly. "He's worse than you. I mean, he hit me when I was dying! I'm sorry that I have a weakness to the cold, but that doesn't mean he should backhand me harshly."

Ganon smiled slightly. "And that must mean that I was abusive?"

"Yes, yes you were. But, you didn't abuse me when I was in a weakened state like he did. You would just take your anger out on me through 18 hour training sessions where I would get hit all the time when I began getting tired. Then there was the time you gave me my scar. You only abused me because you cared."

Ganondorf dragged me back to the cave where I sat down and had my head still on him. The fire burned brightly and I stared at the dancing flames as they pranced and sashayed over the cedarwood. The heat that was being produced filled the cave allowing my body to get the warmth it required.

"Anastazia. You do know that you still have to steal the light from the rest of the provinces right?"

"Why!"

Ganon shoved me away from him and looked me straight in the eyes, but I still had by arm around his. "You know just as much as I do, that I want to be fully resurrected. I need his trust to for surly get out of the Twilight Realm and his power over the Twilight. I need you to do what ever you can to-"

"AHAHA!" A high pitched cackle erupted from somewhere. It was so loud that it filled the entire cave with the sound wave. I felt Ganondorf's muscles tense up in anger, while he clenched his hands into fists.

"Ana." He said in a low and hatred filled tone, directed towards me. "Stay here."

He got up, leaving me alone once more. Though, as he was leaving I vanished from the cave and appeared outside where the voice came from. My hands trembled at what I saw. It was _her_. She was walking towards the cave. I tried to slash her with my sword, but she must have predicted the attack and stepped out of the way, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Ohh, my, my, I see you survived." She teased with a smile. "Shame that." I got up and brushed off my side.

Cia strode over to me and caressing my face along with wrapping her hand around my hair and pulling on it until I screamed.

"Not so tough now, are you Miss Duchess?" She growled.

"Let go of me!" I cried.

"No. I will not. It's your fault that I was thrown away."

My back was arched at an uncomfortable angle, causing more and more hot tears to trail down my face.

"If it wasn't for you then I would still be with him. Happier than ever."

"W-what are you talking about?"

Cia leaned in close to my face. "Oh, you don't know? Heh, I guess you have to hear it from me rather him. Your daddy, loves me. More than anyone, including you. He loves me with all his heart. You were just a replacement but he always compares you to me."

I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not. The tone of voice led me to believe that she was telling the truth, but then again this was Cia.

"CIA! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard Ganondorf's voice shout. Her eyes darted towards him causing a lovey-dovey look to show up on her face, symbolized by the blushing. "Oh, do-"

"How dare you come back to life! I thought I got rid of you!" He exclaimed while slashing her with his swords.

"Oh, no sweetie. I cannot die." She came up to Ganon's face and was unusually close, most likely to his discomfort. "Surly, you would have remembered."

"I chose to forget you." he growled.

Cia then whacked him on the head with her staff. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

He held his head in pain. "OW! Must we have this conversation AGIAN!? Because I thought I made it clear that I will never love you."

Her eyes darted towards me. "Why don't you explain it to your carbon copy." She sneered and then left in a vortex of red smoke.

"Anastazia?"

"You loved her." I said softly.

"What?"

"You loved her." I repeated in a slightly louder voice, but not looking up at him.

"Ana, come here-"

"NO! Don't touch me! How could you love that, that, _THING!_" I yelled while getting up quickly and stepping away from him. My hand was raised in front of my face, stopping him rom going near me. My eyes became itchy and irritated due to my exessive crying.

"I-I can e-explain!" He tried to say, but I just ran away from him, not looking back.

"No, you can't. I...I'm done."

I exited the Twilight covered province and entered the province known as Eldin. I tore the headpiece off of my head, where I felt all of my hair flood down my back and shoulders in a wild mane of bright scarlet. I looked at the gold piece that held my hair and threw it behind me into the Lanayru province. Running a hand through it, I breathed heavily. My hands covered themselves with gloves similar to Ganon's, but I wasn't going to admit I got the idea from him. I looked back one last time and began to find the other spirit.

It may have taken awhile, but I managed to locate where the Spirit Spring was. It was in some kind of village known as Kakariko Village. It apparently was a popular place, with many people and frequent festivals. Though, that was all about to change. Drawing my rapier from my side, I made my way into the village. Hearing the laughter and music sickened me. There they are enjoying life while I'm here trying to supress the urge to kill myself due to my misery and the feeling of being betrayed by my own father. Using those thoughts as motivation, I appeared in the village with a black smoke entrance. A flashy entrance is always eye catching, well that's what Ganondorf always told me, but then again what other things has he lied about? Everyone didn't notice me at all. They just kept up their happiness. Angered, I called forth a twilight portal, where shadow beasts fell out and landed in front of me.

"Go round them all up and bring them to me." I said coldly at the beasts. The beasts did what I told them and I watched in delight due to my plan coming together so well. Hearinng their screams of terror made my lips curl into a saditic smirk. It was only a matter of time until I could kill Zant and take over where Ganon left off. I stepped into the spring, drenching my shoes completely, and right before my eyes was a large white gold bird with the ball of light in his talons.

"Let this be a warning for all those who dare defy me!" I exclaimed while looking at the frightened crowd of people.

"Leave him alone!" one peasant said. I sent a wave of black transparent energy at the group, signaling them to shut up. The spirit flew above them and squawked loudly.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh? Well-"

Suddenly the light left the province and everyone turned to spirits. I looked around confused because I didn't do that. "You are much to slow, Anastazia." Zant said walking forward. "You can't tease and taunt innocent people before you take something. You just take it."

"That's what I've always done! Ganondorf taught me that! "

"Well, maybe you should forget his ways. You work for me now. Hahaha!" He began walking closer to me while I stepped back. "Where's daddy? He cant save you now can he?"  
"He's nothing more to me than a man who raised me. For all I know, his love for me was a lie. A giant lie that I believed."

"Well, I guess that you have no need for anyone in your life to save you then." Zant grabbed my wrist started dragging me somewhere with him. I tried kicking him with my boot, but it was no use. "If you are with me then you can't screw everything up!" I attempted to pry his hand off of my wrist, which I was able to do and started running from him. "Can't hide from me, Ana. "

I ran quickly but ended up running into someone. I looked up at him and saw my father. Stepping back, I bumped into Zant. Looking at each of them, I chose with my gut and stood next to Ganondorf.

"Well, I guess you finally showed up. This little girl took too long to take the light! Teasing and taunting the innocents. And then she said that she learned that tactic from you!"

"Is that true, Ana?"

"Yes, its true. I don't understand the problem you have though, Zant."

"And what problem do you have with MY way of threats?" Ganondorf yelled at Zant, who after retracting his mask, looked frightened.

"I-I don't, s-sire."

"Oh, shut up. I really am tired of your crap, Zant." Frustrated, Ganon trudged over to him and flipped him over onto the ground then kicked his side. He then pulled me out of the villiage and into the field.

"What did Cia mean?" I asked suddenly.

He stared at me wide eyed. "What do you- oh, that"

"Do you or did you love her?"

He chuckled. "Cia?! Gross! She just says that to get what she wants, and in this case. To get rid of you so she can return being my apprentice." I looked at my shoes, which were soaking wet from standing in the spring.

"She was your apprentice? So, is that why she hates me?"

"She hates everyone. "

"Well, that explains why she repeatedly decides to murder my hair,I mean does she not know how long it takes to get it this color?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Still as narcissistic as ever aren't you?"

"I grew up with a narcissist so its not a surprise that I would follow in your footsteps. " I said with a grin. I then saw that blood was dripping down his face from a cut under his left eye. "What happened to you?"

"Huh? oh, I was stabbed by something. And that something was this. The thing that is supposed to be in your hair." He gave me the headpiece that I tore out of my hair, I quickly took notice of the blood stains that were on the metal. I rocked back on my heels and bit my bottom lip.

"Oh, hehe, that."

"Yeah, thanks to you I was Almost impaled." I rolled my eyes and glared at him. Now, being only a foot shorter than him, I was able to look right in his eyes.

"Well, if you told me about Cia's lies and her main lie about you supposedly loving her, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh are you talking about Lil' ol' me? How flattering indeed." The haunting voice of Cia said. I quickly saw her vanish and appear behind Ganon, where she made her staff into a blade and held it at Ganondorf's throat.

"Something is wrong with this picture. " I commented.

"Oh and whats wrong, Missy? Me basically holding your father's life and possible death in my hands?"

"Ana, just leave!" He yelled. "I'll deal with this bitch myself!

"But-"

"Do what I say!"

"You may run, Anastazia, but you can't hide!" I heard her say as I ran out of the Twilight submerged province, watching Ganondorf shrink in the distance.

I appeared in the Faron Province and breathed heavily putting, my hand to my side and hunched over trying to catch my breath. "Ganondorf better kill her."

"God damn you! I don't want a lantern, I want the key! I have to babysit some kids and the little shits ran off!" A man's voice exclaimed. I looked over and saw a man about 17 or 18 riding a horse. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a chiseled face. If it wasn't for the fact that he was pure Hylian, I would have found him attractive. Though, I had a mission and it was my job to complete it. No time for boys. Anyways, this guy was talking to a relatively short man with one serious afro, and by serious I mean nasty. It was being infested with birds. One word, Gross.

"And by key, do you mean...weed?" He groaned. He looked like he was seriously high, and was destined to be killed in a Riding under the influence, or a R.U.I accident. The blonde haired man got of his horse and punched the man in the face, then promptly took a set of keys from him, grinning slyly.

"As much as I hate those little kids I need money." He said as he got back onto the horse and began to leave. When he was out of my sight I stepped out of the bushes and proceeded to wander around the forest in search of the spring and spirit along with anyone who wanted to get in my way. I noticed the shadows of everything get larger due to the sky becoming darker. Using this as an advantage,I sat against a rock and pulled my knees to my chest, awaiting something to pop out of the woods to entertain me.

"TALO YOU LITTLE SHIT! How dare you harm that monkey?!" the man with the blonde hair yelled at a small child whom he was holding by the scruff of his neck.

"Sorry, Link! You aren't going to tell my dad about this, are you? I'm already a problem child." The man, named Link, shook his head and let the boy go.

"Oh Talo, of course I'm going to tell your father about this, you know why? Because I'm Link and I can do what I want."

The little boy named Talo ran off, crying.

"Ah, Link! So, that weed-a-holic dude told me that you went off into the forest." A British man said coming out of the clearing where that one guy was.

"Yeah, what does it matter to you, Rusl?"

"Well, you should be resting instead of adventuring. Tomorrow is a big day indeed. You leave for Hyrule Castle tomorrow to deliver that sword I have devoted my life to make. I just hope that some human-turned wolf doesn't come steal it later tonight, because that would be the end of the world."

Link brushed a piece of his hair out of his eyes and began walking away from the man. "Yeah, I'm leaving. Come on, Epona." He pulled his horse to follow him out of the woods while Rusl stayed behind them. I came out of the bushes and slowly walked forward, accidentally crunching sticks as my heavy boots stepped on them, causing Rusl to look back, but I quickly hit in the shadows.

"There are strange auras in these woods." He said quietly. "And they get stronger and stronger each day."

"Shit." I breathed in relief. "That was close."

Now, I had to find the spring, which was actually right in front of me. Although, before I could reach the fountain, I fell in the grass and shut my eyes.

I awoke to a bird poking my neck. "OW! You little-" I exclaimed while setting a hand to my now punctured and bleeding neck. Groaning as I got up, I immediately went to the spring and cleaned the blood of of my mark before I took the light. Though, I set the metal headpiece back in my hair which set a bunch of hair back to it's tame position. Taking the gloves off, I saw the old scars that were left by own doing. Frequently slicing myself with knives while attempting to make some type of food. I remember the time when I was about 16, where I was trying to de-bone fish with a large knife and Ganon decided to come up behind me and scare me so much that I sliced my hand and got blood all over the fish. He ended up getting a broken jaw after that. Though, we just look back at that moment and laugh every time. Anyways, I dipped my hand in the water and splashed the water on my face fully waking me up.

"WHO DARES USE THE WATER IN MY SPRING!?" A voice bellowed that was similar to Lanayru's god-like voice. I looked up and saw a monkey spirit with an axe like tail. He held the light ball in his paws closely.

"I do, Mr. Light Spirit. Oh, and can I have your light? You know, to free you of your godly duties?"

"No. This is mine. Wait, I heard about you. You are the woman who is going around stealing my brothers light and submerging their land in a darkness!"

I snickered to myself. "Am I now? So, do you want to give me the light nicely or am I going to have to forcefully take it from you like I did with your brothers?"

"MINE!" He screeched like a child. Rolling my eyes, I sent a darker ergey towards him and stole the ball right from his stubby paws while he screamed and disolved into nothing. I once again hid the light in the cursed bugs and watched as the land subcumb to the elegance of Twilight. Knowing that Ganondorf would possibly be arriving soon, I had to find the other spirit before I could speak with him. Quickly exiting the area, I found myself in the Ordona Province. This area had a village that ran a cheese place and it was where most of Hyrule got their pumpkins. The village was filled with people who know little about violence and pain, allowing them being easy targets for ransacking. I knew this due to a test Ganon gave me on Hyrule Geography. I may have gotten an F minusbut I got everything about Ordon right. Link, that Rusl guy and the Talo kid must live here.

"Oh Colin, don't you just think Link is amazing?" A girl said in a dreamy way. I followed her love-struck voice and found her in the spirit spring with Link's horse and a boy with a bowl haircut.

"God, kids ruin everything!" I muttered to myself.

"Oh come on, Colin admit it! You think Link and I are perfect together!"

"YOU! GIVE ME MY FUCKING HORSE BACK! YOU DO THIS LIKE EVERY DAMN DAY JUST SO I FOLLOW YOU! I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT, ILLIA." Link said appearing to the scene.

The girl, Ilia walked up to Link and ran her hands through his hair. "I like your horse...LINK...I only care about your horse...LINK...but that can all change." she said sensually.

I turned away and pretended to vomit due to the sickening sight I was being subjected to. Suddenly, I felt the vibrations of a large animal running towards me. I dodged out of the way wuickly and ran back to the Twilight, but saw who or what the animal thing was. It was a large pig, but the rider looked extremly similar to something that attacked Ganondorf and I when he rescued me over a century ago. Not wanting to deal with it, I stepped into the Twilight and remained there. I began biting my nails while I paced around, awaiting Ganondorf's return.

"Where are you, father?" I asked myself. "Please tell me that Cia didn't kill you."

"She didn't. She got away." I turned around to see him standing there, sword in hand and face dripping blood.

"Ah geez, come on." I said, while I began dragging him away from the clearing and hopefully away from what ever that monster person was. "What happened?"

"Once I told you to leave, she nearly sliced my neck and killed me right there, but I managed to wound her before she could even think of killing me. I knew that she harbored some kind of feelings towards me, which allowed her not to directly murder me. Cia did attack, but all I did was block and punch her. She didn't stand a chance. Though, she was able to hit me in the face with her staff multiple times, which explains the blood."

"Well, at least she didn't kill you."

"She tried, but was unable. Now, Anastazia. I'm guessing that you ran back here due to some kind of unusual circumstance, am I correct?"

"There was some monstrosity heading towards me, so I ran back here." I said while I continued biting my nails.

"Stop biting your nails, Ana. It's bad for you."

"Is it now? And tell me that walking around with open wounds is good for you how?"

"Don't you sass me."

I stepped in front of him and set my hands on my hips. "I can do what I want! You know why? Because you taught me that I could do what ever I wanted and when I wanted. So, if I want to sass people, I can."

Ganon looked down. "Dammit, she's right."

"Yeah, I'm right. Now, where do I go? I mean, I can't go get the Ordon provinces light, there was children playing in the spring. Although, one girl was trying way to hard while talking to some man named Link."

"W-wait, did y-you say L-Link?"

I turned to him. "Yeah. Why?" I noticed that he became frantic and agitated.

"Oh shit. This is bad." He whispered while running a hand through his long hair. "The prophecy is coming true."

"What are you talking about?"

"N-nothing. You don't need to worry about it. Shall we go?" He said, quickly dodging my question and began speed walking in front of me. I stood in one spot, blinking rapidly and sporting an 'Okay what just happened?' face. For all I know, Ganondorf is having a nervous breakdown while I stand here, asking myself stupid questions.

"Well, I'm not following you. Sorry, Ganon, but I'm-" before I could finish my sentence I appeared in a room that was strikingly similar to the throne room in Hyrule Castle, wait this is the same one. Although, instead of a darkly lit room, it was bursting with Twilight. I saw that the throne was being infested with the Usurper King himself. Disgusted, I tried to turn away, but I was only stopped by three massive Shadow Beasts with metal face plates.

"Sit down, Anastazia." Zant instructed. He only had the mouth piece uncovered from his mask. "We need to talk"


	8. Chapter 8

And so we reach the conclusion of Adopted Into Evil! Where...well you can find out!

* * *

Chapter 8

(Anastazia's P.O.V)

(Setting: Hyrule Castle Throne Room)

"What this about?" I asked kneeling in front of him. My voice full of uneasiness. Zant got up and walked over to me. Pulling and tugging at my hair. Prodding his icy fingers at my bare arms.

"You seem to have gone rouge, have you?"

My eyes widened because of that term. "ROUGE!? How dare you accuse me of that!" I shouted loudly. "I belong to one side and one side only."

"Well, that's not what you said earlier. You said, and I quote, I am no longer part of your forces nor the heroic forces. I am going rouge and there is nothing you can do to stop me! Now, wasn't that what you told me?"

"W-wha-wai-HUH! I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Then where-"

"I have been both asleep and doing what you instructed me to do for the past 24 hours. I never came back here."

"If it wasn't you then-"

"Ahahaha! Oh, looks like you figured out my little plan, eh?" Cia's haunting voice taunted. She appeared in a vortex of smoke, laughing maniacally. I stepped next to Zant as if he was Ganondorf and planned on protecting me.

"Cia! I did not ask you for your company." he said to the dark witch.

"Oh Zant, so lovely to see you again. Tell me, how's your girlfriend?"

"Better now that she is about to be avenged." He attempted to lunge at Cia, but I held him back.

"Stop, she's not worth it!"

"What do you know, Ana?" she squished my face between her long, bony, fingers and smirked in her usual way of condescending people. "You only know that I love your daddy. And he loves me the very same way. You should take that as a threat you know."

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Ganondorf shouted while bursting into the room.

"Father!" I breathed while kicking Cia in the shin so I could get to him. "Perfect timing. KILL HER!"

He set an arm around my neck while he had a sword in the other. "My pleasure, Ana."

"You know it's quite rude to steal someone elses prey, _love_."

His protective grasp slacked, which sent signals that said to move out of the way. "How dare you call me, _love._" he said, disgusted.

Cia took long strides down the steps as she went up to my father. She caressed his face gingerly and ran her hands through his long hair in a seductive like manner and leaned in close to his ear. "You know you love it." She then did something that even Zant, a psychic, couldn't predict. Cia kissed him. Though, when she pulled back slowly, Ganon didn't hesitate one bit on attacking her. He took her vulnerability as an opportunity to retaliate and in a matter of seconds, he had Cia in a head lock. He ordered me to hold the sword above her as if I was a guillotine.

"No one, I repeat NO ONE kisses me! EVER!"

"Hm, is that what you told Nataliya when she kissed you?" She mocked.

I saw his eyes go from angry to infuriated. Which only meant that he was about to go full on Ganondorf. I ran and pulled Zant behind a corner.

"Don't ask questions, just stay hidden." I told him while peering around the corner to see my father attacking Cia with multiple sword techniques. He knocked Cia to the ground with one quick punch to her face.

"Why must you harm me, deary? What happened-"

"SHUT UP! You don't realize what you have done, have you? Ever since you came back, you're influence on Anastazia, has driven our strong father-daughter bond to pieces. You are verbally and physically abusive to both of us, and you know what? I'm sick and tired of it."

Cia whispered something silently, but nothing happened. Ganondorf saw this and chuckled. He raised the swords, preparing to bring them down to slice Cia's head off, but was thrown back by another force. I ran over to see if he was alright.

"Ganon?" I said while shaking his arm.

"Ana, w-what happened?"

"I happened! Behold the power of fabulousness, for I am the Great and Powerful Demon Lord Ghirahim! I can fix everything with some SPARKLES!" a man with silvery white hair in a white get-up and red cape exclaimed. His onyx eyes were outlined in violet shadows, lips glistened with white lip gloss. A black rapier was in his gloved hands as he stared at my father.

"Are you seriously okay?" I asked him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow..."

Ghirahim laughed in an almost feminine like way. "My, my, what do we have here? A cliché and a red-haired cliche wannabe? FASHION VOILATION CODE SPARKLES OVER HERE!"

I got to my feet and drew my own sword. "Non one calls me a wannabe! I am the total package!I may look like Ganondorf, act like him, and whatnot, but I AM NOT A WANNABE!" I rushed at him, sword raised high, ready to strike, but like Ganondorf, I was blown back and hit the ground hard. I landed right next to him as well.

"Ahaha! No one touches me or even-"

"NO! NOT YOU!" Zant shouted while stepping out of the shadows. He retracted his face mask completely and pointed at Ghirahim. "I thought I got rid of you when you came to the Twilight Palace".

I was so confused. How did these people know each other! They looked like they were from different eras, so why are they saying that they know each other?

"You imbecile! Don't point those grimy fingers at me! Do you not know who I am?"

"W-why are you here?"

"Oh, I can shed some light on that, if you will." Cia said getting to her feet. Ganondorf helped me up and quickly set his arm across my chest, holding me close to him. "You see, _lovelies_, you are all just part of my plan. Ripping apart time and space to manipulate you all to meet once in awhile. I want one thing and one thing only, boys and Anastazia." she had said my name with such displeasure that she gave a look of detestation. Ganon took note of that and tightened his arm that was around me.

"What do you want, Cia?" Zant asked. She went over to him and playfully stroked the side of his face.

"Oh, what do I want? Or are you asking yourself what you want? So, I ask you. What do you want, more than anything in the world. Tell me, and you'll get it. On one condition."

"Yes, Mistress Cia. What is your rule?" She whispered something inaudible to him. "What's going to happen to us?"

"If she keeps this up, then you will surly die. While I, will be forced to kill Cia, something I have wanted to do forever, and once that is over, I shall be daughter-less. Like I was once before."

"Kill her. Kill her now. I can't you suffer if I die. So, it's either her or-"

"Decision made!" Cia announced. She then pointed to me. "I want that."

"Huh?"

"She is not part of any bargain, what so ever!" Ganon told her firmly.

"Too bad, honey, but I get what I want and when I want. So, I will say it again. I WANT THAT!"

"You only want me so you can kill me and go back to Ganon asking to be his apprentice once more. That is your plan isn't it?"

She looked infuriated. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

"Sweetheart, I didn't grow up being raised by an idiot. I was raised by an evil genius."

Cia clenched her fist tightly around the staff. "You know what I really want to do to you, Little Miss Sass?"

I took his arm off of me and I stepped over where she was. "What do you want to do to me?"

"I think you should endure not only physical pain, but mental pain as well. You know how that happens?"

I punched her in the face, hearing her nose crack in the process. "How's that mental and physical pain working out for you now, Cia?"

"You bitch!"

"Heard it once, don't need to hear it again."

I then felt a sharp pain enter in my side. I saw her lips curl into a smirk. "Why thank you for doing that, Zant."

I looked over and saw that my side was bleeding heavily.

"Anastazia!" Ganondorf shouted in a worried manner.

"Why look at how pretty she is now. Dying in a pool of her own blood. Well, there's the physical pain. Now the mental."

I really couldn't move. All I could do was watch in horror at what Cia was going to put everyone else through.

"You see, I feel like we should have a change of scenery, don't you all think? Though, I do require more magic. So, why don't I take this from you." she sent a beam of energy through him, though it did nothing.

"You fool! You think your petty magic can harm me?" He shouted.

"I didn't intend for it to harm you. I wanted this." She held out her hand and floating above it was a gold triangle. "The Triforce of Power."

I managed to drag myself weakly to where he was. Ganondorf was a mortal man now. Without the piece of ultimate power, he was vulnerable to attacks. Though, he picked my dying body up from the ground and held me close in his arms. Glaring at Cia due to what she had done.

"G...Ganon? W...w...what's going on?" I mumbled.

"How could you do this to her! Do you not know how much she means to me!?"

"Oh, of course I know how much she means to you. That's why I had Zant stab her. To weaken your senses and allow me to take the Triforce right out of your hands."

I couldn't breathe now. With each attempted breath sent agonizing pain through my body. I shifted a bit. "Make it stop!" I yelled.

"Make her shut up, I can't take seeing her like that!" Ghirahim complained.

"B-but, you see-"

"I know I cause people to be in that condition, but I don't like seeing them in a situation like that! Ganondorf just fix her!"

"Oh, I don't think there is going to be time, boys. For I now have enough magic and power to rip open my own dimension and make it what Hyrule is."

"Wait, _your dimension?_ What does that mean?" Ganon asked.

"I'm not technically from Hyrule. I came here to get what I want and return back to my world, which is my interpretation of Hyrule. And now, with the full Triforce, I can make My Hyrule a reality! You will all live in my world, and if you anger me then you might just find yourself in a situation that is basically torture."

Ganondorf set a hand over the stab wound, as if he could potentially stop the bleeding process. He was worried. Panicking was a new thing for him.

"Wait, did you say full Triforce?"

Cia laughed. "Why yes. You want to see? Each genuine piece taken with the least amount of effort. We have Wisdom from the Princess and Courage from the Hero." She explained while looking at each piece floating in her hands. "Oh yes, the Hero."

I was wincing in pain now. The searing little knives making their way into my viens for me to expierience more and more agony.

"Ana, don't strain yourself."

"Oh let her, don't deny it, Ganon. You hate this girl."

"HE DOESN'T HATE ME! HE HATES YOU...YOU STUPID WHORE!"

"You're dying and still making people feel bad." he told me. I hooked my arms around his neck, stablizing my weight.

"That is so adorable. Holding your daughter as she dies. Tell me, Ganon. Why do you love her?"

I was actually wondering that as well. Why did he truly love me?

"She's my daughter. She and I share an unbreakable bond that is stronger than ANY father daughter relationship ever in existance. And, you can't do anything about it!"

She giggled girlishly. "Oh, I think I have a way to split you two up. A way to bring that girl to her knees in sadness! While you will not be there to comfort her!"

"What are you saying! You...you can't split them up! He cares way to much about her! Taking her away from him and him away from her will cause hell!" Zant yelled, stepping in front of us and out of Cia's trance.

"Why defend them? They treated you horrible! You can't just expect them to forgive you! Now, Zant. Choose what side you're on. Mine or theirs. Keep in mind that if you remain on their side, you will die. You're choice."

Zant looked at us and then at Cia. Ganon let me down, but I still clung on to him for support.

"I choose them. They gave me a place in their legion. WHILE TO YOU I WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A SERVANT!"

"Oh please, you were treated like a slave, and yet you continue to want to serve them? Why don't you just get rid of them. You have powers don't you?"

"Well of course I have powers, but I would never use them on these two."

I scoffed. "LIAR! You tried to kill me in Kakariko Villiage earlier today!" I managed to say through weakened breaths.

"Zant. Seriously! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HER! You had the chance!"

"Ganondorf stopped me before I could."

Cia went up to Zant and slapped him across the face. "You disgust me, Twili."

"Ana, what ever happens, I want you to know something." Ganon told me softly, while holding my hand to his heart.

"What?"

Suddenly, Zant was thrown back and slammed into us, thus knocking us to the ground.

"You bitch! You got my robes dirty!" He exclaimed getting up and lunging at her.

"You traitor! You promised me full surrender-ship! I am your boss and do what I tell you to do! Rahhhh!"

"Are you two alright?" A voice said. I looked up and saw a man. As soon as his face was not hidden, I felt numb. He looked around my age and he wore red armor that was similar to scales. He had a helmet that was like a skull with a long tail of red and orange hair. He had a small blonde beard outlining his chin. His green eyes were hidden under black shadows. I couldn't help but feel a warm sensation run through my body when his hand touched mine. He helped Ganondorf up as well.

"I'm fine thank you very much." He said to the man coldly.

"Uh...your face is kind of bleeding."

"Great...just great." Ganon complained.

"W...who are you?" I finally asked.

"I am-"

"VOLGA! GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL! SHE'S TOXIC! SHE'S-"

"Hurt? Hurt by you? Yeah, I saw you purposely make that Twili stab her. How could you hurt a pretty face like that?"

I felt my cheeks flush in hues of reds and pinks.

"Ana? What's wrong?"

"SHE'S IN LOOOOVE!" A high-pitched happy cheery voice sang. A jumpy 18 year old girl came bouncing in with a book in her hands. She had bright blue hair and wore white clothing. "Volga, you need to come back to Eldin Caves! The dragons are running amuck!"

"EW! What are you doing here!" Cia whined. "I can be here if I want." "Well, I guess you're just in time for the show! Now, who is first? Red girl or the Demon King?"

"CIA, No. You cant just harm these people freely. What happened to the kind Cia? The one who helped people instead of harming them?"

"Dead and gone. You have no business to be talking though, Lana. For you will be my neck victim!" Cia yelled as she lunged for Lana's neck. The girl revolted quickly and attacked the black witch with some type of barrier.

"Damn it! I forgot when he split us up you still got powers!"

"Well...I guess that means that I have an advantage over you."

"Bitch what are you talking about?"

"LIGHT BEATS DARK!" Lana cackled as a blast of bright light blinded Cia, making her scream in pain. She fell to the ground in a heap. The girl ran over to all of us. "Are you all okay?"

"We all are except my daughter." Ganon said holding me up. Lana gasped and stepped back, hand raised in defense.

"No...why are you here! I thought you were sealed away!"

Ganondorf looked at himself. "Am I not?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Demon King. He is supposed to be sealed away! Never to return. You caused Cia and I to be split apart! You! Its your fault!"

I looked at my father. "What is she talking about?"

"Anastazia, long ago. Before any of this happened and before Cia was my apprentice, there was a war that raged in Hyrule. I was bested by a Hero named Link. He split my spirit up and hid them away. Though, I was able to see a sorceress with ample abilities with magic. I persuaded her into evil and when she denied, I possessed her, quickly and briefly returned from the seal. As a punishment for her denial, I split her up between good and evil. Banishing the good and taking the evil with me as I returned to Hyrule. The good person was Lana and the evil was..."

"L'll old me." Cia giggled, getting up. "My heart is consumed in evil and it shall stay this way. As will everyone else. With the full Triforce, I HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE EVERYONE EVIL AND MY SLAVES! BOW DOWN TO ME, SERVANTS!"

We were forced to bow before Cia which put strain on my wound.

"Don't whine, baby. This is only the beginning. But, you know, with this power I feel like I should get rid of anyone who tries to stop me. So Ghirahim, please escort Ana and Ganondorf out to the Gardens. And, let's gave some fun, shall we?"

Ganon grabbed my hand, knowing that our fate is not going to be good, but the connection was cut off when Cia slapped our hands with her staff. "NO! No family crap."

Ghirahim led us to a place that was stained in ruby red. Cia looked at us with blood lust eyes."Now..who's first? Hm? No one? Well, I get to choose then."

Ganon was then being ripped away from me, leaving me in tears. Ghirahim had put chains on my wrists which prevented me from using magic to stop them

"Now, love. I know that you don't want to see your daughter die. So, why don't we switch that around. Your daughter can watch you die."

"You cruel heartless brutal witch!"

"Oh, you flatter me way too much too bad that's not going to help. Now, Ghirahim! Kill this man before his daughter dies of dehydration."

"GHIRAHIM! DON'T DO IT!" Zant yelled. "LOOK AT HIM! REALLY LOOK AT HIM! HE'S DEMISE REINCARNATION! YOUR TRUE MASTER! YOUR UNDER CIA'S INFLUENCE!"

"Don't listen to them, sweetie. I can guarantee that Ganondorf is not Demise. For starters, the outfit attitude, and hair!"

Ghirahim stared at my father and at Cia, then the sword he had in his hands. "No. He's not Demise."

"Good, now Kill him!"

"HE'S DEMISES REINCARNATION! YOU FUCKING WITCH!" He screamed.

"WELL IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL THEM...I WILL!" Cia threw the sword Ghirahim had at Ganondorf, but she had bad aim. Instead of hitting him, it sliced half of his hair off. Cia' hands were shaking and she was unable to do anything. Taking advantage of this, I ran over and held my father who,was in shock.

"Daddy?" I said.

"Is it over?" he asked woozily.

"Yes, I think so, but unfortunately your hair is half the length it should be." I noticed that his long hair was now at his shoulder, so it looked a bit silly to be brutally honest.

"WHAT! NO! You lie" he accused.

"No, I'm not lying. She missed your body and got your hair!"

Ganon got up and turned to Cia, his back facing me. "How dare you cut my hair! That's worse than death!" He screamed at her. "You disgust me!"

"Oh sweetheart, do you want me to make it all better?" she went up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Huh?"

I then heard a gasp and Cia's high pitched giggle. "Rest in pieces, love."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Cliffhanger I know...I'm currently working on a sequel...so hopefully it'll be up soon :) Comment any ideas if you'd like!


End file.
